Letters to My Sister
by Professor Maka
Summary: When chaos returns to the land of Shibusen, it drags along with it two girls who want nothing more than to spend their days happily together. Their circumstances change with troubling news, setting them down two separate paths, each with new challenges and allies. Beset by Witches and Lords, Wizards and Assassins, can these two sisters find strength in their letters to each other?
1. Part I

**A/N: **

This story was a labor of love. It started out as a bit of fun-we had just finished our first resbang fics last year and had been each other's betas, and ProMa wanted to try doing an epistolary thing the same way Patricia Wrede and Caroline Stevermer had in _The Enchanted Chocolate Pot_. Ang (Absolutrash/Heysaxylady)was game, and so, _Letters to My Sister_ was born. By the time summer hit, we had about a quarter of the fic done and decided—hell—this would be cool to do for resbang this year, so we signed up. The rest is history. Bloody, caffeine-driven history, but history nonetheless.

The methodology we used, for the curious, was that each of us wrote from the perspective of a character. Tsubaki's letters are all the work of Ang, and Maka's are the work of ProMa. Writing epistolary was a lot of fun. The coolest part of it all was not knowing exactly how the other person was going to respond to your letter, and then being so incredibly impressed or excited about what they came up with, which was miles beyond what you had been imagining as a potential response. Having another person to respond to, really getting into our characters' heads, marveling - more like fangirling - at how well the other had portrayed their character—it was all a great experience. This fic is as much Tsubaki as it is Maka, as much TsuStar as SoMa, as much about the close friendship between two women as it is about the people and places they encounter while apart, and of that, we are particularly proud.

World building was also a lot of fun. While we initially hashed out details together, Ang was responsible for a lot of the depth in this fic—the gods especially were her doing—and the fic is better for it. For the curious, there will be an in-depth explanation at the end about the religion and the worship customs in these two countries, as well as some of the history behind the schism. This, in particular, can be credited to ProMa, who has a great eye for detail. In addition, there were some FAQ that came up during the beta-ing, which will also be addressed in the end notes, as they are not necessarily directly pertinent to the story but - we feel - are helpful in understanding things a little better.

Speaking of which, we would like to thank our betas—you know who you are—for all the excellent feedback and love, and the artists, ifeanart and notanirishginger, for making this a true collaboration—for being in touch and producing lovely things that go with the words seamlessly. The art can be found on tumblr, and we highly recommend you check it out. Ifeanart's piece is the cover for this fic.

We hope you enjoy reading this and seeing the fantastic art. We certainly enjoyed creating it.

_**IMPORTANT FINAL NOTE: FFN will not render strike throughs, and as this is epistolary, we do use them. All strike throughs will be set off like this =text= to avoid confusion.**_

* * *

><p>My Dear Tsubaki,<p>

I must begin by expressing my most sincere elation that I can again write to you, my dearest sister, and expect a reply. Though I have written to you nearly every day, it feels as though it has been an eternity since I have, in return, read your gentle words, heard your sweet voice, or seen your kind eyes. May I express how lonely it has been without you? How much I have longed for your kindness and your counsel? Many of the words I penned to you were written in anger and frustration-some of them may even shock you to hear. I know that it will wound your overly affectionate and generous heart to think you could not be there for me, but know that the feelings they express have long since passed away to leave only sheer and unadulterated happiness because I am finally a Knight!

If only you could have been there for the ceremony! It was full of pomp and circumstance, presided over by the Grand Knight Excalibur himself. We were led out in parade form, our armor shining, our banners fluttering in the breeze. I felt like I could conquer the world in that instant-or at the very least, like I had my whole future ahead of me. I will admit that having to listen to the Grand Knight drone on incessantly about the dignity of the Knighthood while highlighting his own exploits was-well, to say confusing would be an understatement, for it was certainly that, but it was also excessively tedious. Still, it was a wonderful moment, and most importantly, it was the moment when I became Dame Maka Albarn, Defender of the Peace and Keeper of the Sacred Vows.

We were all granted a month of leave before we must report to the current headquarters to receive our assignments. I have missed you so terribly that I can think of no better way to spend this precious time than with you, my friend. Though it is true I have longed for your counsel and your comfort, I have most longed for your company, and I hope to find you hale and happy when we meet again in a few short days. Often have I wondered how you fared this past year, if you were in good spirits, if you had found love, if you had found new purpose. I hope to hear it all soon and, most of all, to hear that you are well, for of anyone I have ever known, my dearest friend-my sister by all but blood-you deserve to be so.

I do know that the packet of letters I have enclosed may give you some grief when you read of my trials this past year. I hope you will choose not to dwell on those difficulties, but rather, that you will keep your eyes forward and celebrate as I do; it is with pride that I follow after my mother to stand as one of too few Dames of the Kingdom in this new era for women. I wish I could tell you that, in accomplishing this, I made many friends, that I was valued for my skill rather than belittled for my sex, but that would be far from the truth. Change comes slowly, my sister, and is resisted every half step of the way. The men almost universally despised me as a useless girl though I bested them at every turn, and the few other women shunned me, thinking me an uppity child because I drew the ire of the group. No, my dear Tsubaki, only the thought of returning to your kind smiles, your open and giving heart, your warm friendship, has sustained me, and you will forgive me, I hope, for being ungracious when I say that I am glad, heartily glad, to leave all I have met here behind in favor of your far superior friendship.

By tomorrow evening, I will begin my journey to Nakatsukasa lands and should arrive by Tuesday next. I have worked diligently for my Knighthood for the past year and am thrilled that I will finally be able to share this triumph with you.

As ever, your friend,

Dame Maka Albarn

I pray you will forgive my signing to you, my near sister, so formally, but I wished you to be the first to see it.

* * *

><p>My Beloved Sister,<p>

Reading your written words once more is the greatest source of comfort I could ask for, besides perhaps actually holding you in my arms. That is not possible as of this moment, however much I wish it were. After the trials you experienced during this past year of training, it is my deepest desire to be able to grant your wish to visit, yet I cannot right now. And so, I must warn you away, though it breaks my heart to do so.

I know you will ask, so I shall answer your unspoken question. My Lord Brother has been in the foulest of moods as of late. He has retreated into a reclusive habit, and has even gone so far as to threaten a visiting courier bringing a message from the Royal palace simply for stepping uninvited onto our lands. Oh! The things he has said about our gentle King, and in the company of others! It is shameful and will likely stain the Nakatsukasa name more - a feat I'd not thought possible.

I beg you not to worry overly much about me, though. I have Mifune to protect me, and that is a shield not even Masamune could penetrate, despite his many attempts. My only regret is that I continue to hide behind Mifune; if only I had an ounce of your courage, my brave, brave sister. I detest putting him in any undue danger, for he is getting up there in years, after all. Mifune insists it is his duty - which none would be surprised to hear - yet I fear for him despite his repeated assurances that he does not mind. He takes not into account my own feelings, though; I do not know what I would do if I were to lose him. His presence at my side has been invaluable this past year; he has been my protector, my strength and support, my comfort - but most importantly he has been my friend in a time when I had desperate need for one. In the absence of your presence, I so often found myself lost, desiring a witty companion, and though dear old Mifune could never replace you, my most irreplaceable sister, he was sweet enough to spend long afternoons conversing with me in the garden while Angela played with the puppies.

During these times, a fondness I'd not felt for another would swell within me, and I found myself wishing the difference in our stations were not so great. Yet, I know that even if Mifune had been born of noble blood, we still could not be; his heart still belongs to Aya, may her soul rest in Eibon's gentle arms. Still, these were the peaceful times, the comforting times, when the hole in my heart from your absence was mended for a short while by Mifune and Angela's warm presence. I am sure your brows are climbing toward your hairline now, dear sister! But I assure you, this was nothing more than an idle thought, a passing fancy, encouraged by the gentleness with wich Mifune treated me, and the absence of my own father.

Ah! But I am off topic. So excited am I to once more write to you, my thoughts are spilling out in a jumbled mess that even I, their author, cannot make heads nor tails of. There is a point somewhere in here, I promise. And I shall get to it now.

But, first, sister, I must offer you another apology. I was not able to save the pottery you worked so hard on when we were younger. It was one of the first victims of Masamune's recent rages, and I could do nothing but beg him to calm himself. I had hoped reminding him of his station would help settle his temper, but it was as though he were deaf.

Please do not mistake me, Maka. Things here are not so bad that I am without all hope; there are times when I think that I may see glimpses of the old Masa, who loved with all his heart. I shall write as soon as this recent storm has passed. I do not think that Masamune would deny my wish to see you; he was quite fond of you those many years ago, after all.

But that is enough about me. Your news is much more exciting and happy than mine! While for me it has felt as though this past year dragged on - with much happening and yet nothing at all - every day for you has been a new adventure and challenge to face. I have dark circles under my eyes from reading the entirety of the packet of letters you sent. I am sorry you faced such bullies, sister; it is difficult to believe that those boys were from noble families, so poorly behaved were they. But it was so admirable of you, Maka, to not only ignore their childish antics, but to prove to them how entirely wrong they were in saying that women do not belong in the Knighthood.

It must have been truly difficult for you to be ostracized by your peers, and my heart clenches knowing that it is my fault. Hearing that you are happy, now, though, and that you were honored with Knighthood and have achieved your goals eases my heart.

And to think that you are now Dame Maka Albarn! My heart swells with pride to think you have achieved such great feats. My once knobbly-kneed sister, now so beautiful and grown.

It has been so nice to once again read your letters, sister. I wait with much anticipation for more word from you.

Tsubaki

* * *

><p>My Dear Friend,<p>

Your last letter has concerned me indeed. You tell me not to come, that your brother has you cowering in fear, but how can I allow you to face such a thing on your own? What manner of Knight can I hope to be if I cannot protect even you, my sister? I would be no true friend, no sister, no Knight were I to show such cowardice, were I unwilling to stand with my dearest friend. No, I will come, and let your Lord Brother challenge me if he dares. And yet, I know how you dislike conflict, I know how it would pain you to see two people you love come to harsh words or harsher blows.

Oh Tsubaki, I know not the right of it! Mifune will protect you, surely, whatever Masamune may threaten. I was heartily glad to hear that he has been a friend in my absence, and I know your personal guard would never allow harm to befall you, though your brother might attempt it with mean words and actions that ill suit his status as the esteemed Lord Nakatsukasa. Forgive my haste, I only wish for your well being and not to offend in spite of how offensive I find your brother's behavior, and yet, I feel no matter which choice I make, it will undoubtedly cause you pain. How you must suffer there! But perhaps a request might be made for your presence? For you, I would go to my father, to have him put in a word with the King himself to summon you to court. For you, I would do anything to assure continued safety and happiness. Is your brother so far gone that he would ignore such a summons? If he is not, will you give me leave to help you this much? I am approaching the King's lands on my way to see you, dear sister, and my father is stationed there. If current rumor be truth, it would take but a day to be in his presence-that is, if he is at court as I hope. I know you well, my friend, and if you paint things as so dire, if you warn me away, then they must be far worse, and it is that which frightens me most! I cannot bear the thought of anything happening to you, my oldest and only true friend. I would never act against your wishes or consent, but I beg leave to act now on your behalf.

I await only your word.

Your most anxious and affectionate sister,

Maka

* * *

><p>Sweet, Valiant Maka,<p>

I had debated telling you of Masamune's most recent actions for concern that my emotions at that time would cause me to paint the situation as worse than it was. I knew you would wish to come flying to my side, Maka dear, and I feared I would not be able to tell you no. However, my fear for your safety if you were to come and confront my brother far outweighs the pain in my heart at not being able to see you once more.

Perhaps if I had not quit the study of Bonding, together we could have done something to stop him. I know I cannot change what's been decided and done, even by my own hand,, but I fear I shall forever be sorry I ruined your dream, my friend.

As it stands now, however, it does not appear as though dire action must be taken to prevent my Lord Brother from acting irrationally. He has been most calm as of late, and, truth be told, I hardly see him anymore. He has holed himself up in his study, meeting with someone via spectral communication, Mifune tells me. Though Masamune hardly trusts my late father's guard and advisor, he has allowed Mifune to be present at these meetings. Mifune has, unsurprisingly, remained steadfastly loyal despite my brother's recent actions, and will not divulge the topic of discussion, no matter how much I pester him. But Masamune's steps have been lighter as he passes through the halls and meals have been what I would almost label as pleasant. It is a surprising change, and I am quite happy to see my beloved brother in such good spirits.

No, Maka dearest, I believe it would be for the worse if you were to whisk me away, especially after all the progress that Masamune has made of late. As soon as the opportunity arises, when his spirits are especially high, I shall inquire as to your visit. I am sure that he won't refuse! He did have a soft spot for you, sister, when we were all young.

I do hope I have not caused you too much worry or strife! You know how sometimes I believe the worst situations will come to fruition—and putting all that on you when you were so joyous, too. Shame on me!

With love,

Tsubaki

* * *

><p>My Sweet Tsubaki,<p>

I am relieved to hear that things with your brother have improved, though I cannot help but to wonder if you have now painted things as better than they are to assuage my own concern—you have ever been one to put the feelings of others above your own. I will not come and I will make no request to have you removed, since this is your wish, but I rely upon you, dear sister, to always be honest with me. If, in truth, things have calmed and your brother has regained his senses, then I am glad to hear it; however, should the situation change, should Masamune renew his previously erratic behavior, then you must let me know instantly. Perhaps when my next leave is granted, I will be able to see you, though when that will be is difficult to say. I hear that it is typical for a Knight to receive a reprieve once every several months in peacetime, so it may be that I will be able to see you again come Spring. Let us hope that this will be so. I must confess again how dearly I miss you and how sorely disappointed I was that we could not meet, but I suppose that seeing you will be something to continue to hold in my heart and look forward to should things become difficult again (though I must also confess my hope that, with training done, such difficulties will be few and far between!)

I was most distraught to see you blame yourself that we are not Bonded. While this was your choice, I could never blame you for making it. Who, indeed, would not be troubled by what happened with your brother? In any case, that is far in the past; though I might have known disappointment then, there is no lasting harm, and I am pleased to be able to serve his Majesty as a member of the Knighthood. No, my only concern now is that you have been left in the care of a brother who was almost completely taken by madness in the past, that your family has been so reckless as to not change the provisions of inheritance to leave their lands and Lordship solely to your care. But then, I do not suppose your Lord Father knew his death to be imminent. Perhaps he believed he had more time. I only wish you did not suffer for the mistake.

I pray you will forgive me for being so candid, but I cannot help my continued worry at your situation. Your father's death was so sudden, and your brother taking his place came as such a shock when I heard rumors of it during training; my heart yearned to comfort you then, and yet I could not, and oh, how it pained me! You have seen by now how much your situation concerned me when I could hear nothing of how you fared during that long span-and then-to finally be able to know and to hear such frightening goings-on! But I will write no more on this. I fear I will begin to instill some sense of misplaced guilt and that is the farthest thing from my intent. I only wish the best for you always, and I am certain that this can never be the case while you still reside in your brother's household. If there is one regret I have that we were not Bonded, it is that it would have left me free to protect you from this, whereas now, I feel helpless.

Ah, I said I would write no more, and yet, my pen would not still! Truly, let me still it now. I will hold it, and think as you think and hope as you hope. Let this change in your brother be real change, let the past be the past, and let your future be full of light, love, and happiness.

As to my own future, who can say? I feel this strange sense of foreboding, as if I am balancing on the edge of a knife and waiting to see which way I will falter. I cannot explain it, but the elation of being Knighted has faded, only to leave-not fear, precisely, but uncertainty. But enough of such dark thoughts! Let us banish them to the place where such grim thoughts deserve to go and speak of better things.

I do have some news. When I did not hear from you right away, I spent several days in the capitol that I might be ready to act, and though I did not see my father, I did see the Prince by chance. He is little changed from our last encounters with him so long ago—his quirks remain—but he has, oddly, Bonded with two Warriors who are Wizards as well. I cannot fathom the arrangement, but their trio seems to work together well. The two women are sisters named Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson, though they immediately insisted I call them by their familiar names, Liz and Patti. They are both very beautiful and frighteningly good fighters. They hail from Kalacanda, from the capitol, and their lives have, I think, not always been easy. And yet, they seem to truly care for our Prince and he for them. Though their edges are rough, I admire their spirit and tenacity. I was very much taken with the good humor of the youngest, Patti, and as for Liz, she is a creature of good sense and a much needed calming influence on Kid (yes, he insists I call him this even still, though we are children no longer and he is my Liege Lord. Formal as he can be, he does not so easily forget his friends). In any case, I am heartily glad that Prince Mortimer has found such loyal protectors. You know that I have always been able to see the truth in people, and I find that I like them very much indeed; it truly sets my mind at ease to know our Liege is in such capable hands.

I left them all yesterday, and after several days in their company- several days of feeling a rekindled sense of friendship-it was difficult to go. Kid urged me to let him speak to his father that I might be stationed near the castle, but I refused; it has ever been my wish to make my way on my merits rather than my station and connections, as you are well aware. As wonderful as it would be to be stationed with friends, I will go where I am needed, rather than where I wish. Such is my duty as a Knight. I did not inform our Prince of your situation, though in my anxiousness, it was difficult to remain silent. Yet, not then knowing your wishes and unwilling to disclose the secrets of your heart when you have not given me leave to do so, I forced my tongue to still, and while our Prince sensed that I was anxious over something, he had the good breeding not to pry further when I assured him I would inform him instantly should his aid be required. I am glad, heartily glad, to know that for the time being, you are safe, and that my silence on the matter did not prove a mistake

I will end this letter now, as it is late and I should have been abed hours ago, but I could not bring myself to delay answering when I saw you had finally replied. I must admit to having checked the letterbox most anxiously and often during these past days, fearing the worst; to finally hear that you are safe and that things have improved was a balm my heart sorely needed. Tomorrow, I set out again and will not be sorry to leave the dismal little waystop I find myself at. There are rumors of an odd, un-Bonded Wizard stationed near here that have set me on edge. While the people fear him, I was assured by the Innkeep that he is not a Witch, but rather has the sanction of the King. Even still, I find myself uneasy at the prospect of crossing paths with this Wizard, and will be glad to be on my way again. I should be to the borderlands within a few days time, and will then be able to report for final orders. I have doubts that I will be stationed so near the kingdom's edge, but, as this is where the Knights are currently headquartered-in preparation for I know not what-this is where I must journey for the time being.

I hope that you are still safe and well and, as always, I wish you all the best.

Your ever devoted sister,

Maka

* * *

><p>Dearest Maka,<p>

Ah, you know me so well, sister. It is true that in the past I would have looked at my predicament through rose-colored glasses only so as not to cause you worry, but after my father's sudden passing and the troubles with Masamune, I no longer do so. Masa's brush with madness and the subsequent slaughter of the villages under our protection … such an experience teaches one the gravity of dangerous situations. Here, to help allay your concerns, I shall write my oath to you: I, Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, daughter of Nakatsukasa Kazuo and Kobayoshi Mitsuko, will immediately inform you if anything remotely troubling occurs to me or those around me. I pray that there will never be a reason for me to have to fulfill the terms of this promise, but if the rumors I have overheard being discussed are true, and as the news you have just given me hints, it seems that there is trouble on the horizon. But you are correct, speculation on these negative thoughts does good for none; they simply breed doubts of the actions of our good King.

Even so, I now wish that my earlier, misguided fears had not led me to warn you away so foolishly—I miss you more than these written words can convey. Although, simply having this connection with you once more eases my loneliness, and if I close my eyes, I can see you bent over your writing desk, lantern set too dim, as you are so wont to do. I must admit that while reading the packet of letters you sent me, I had worried that your trials would foster new resentment toward me, but seeing your latest reassurances makes me realize that I was being foolish. You always did know just the right thing to say to pull me out of my self-indulgent sulks when we were children; I suppose it shouldn't surprise me that this would continue on into adulthood. I am sorry, however, that you are always fretting over me. It must become exhausting for you, especially now that you are a Knight. So, worry no more, sister! I've made my promise and I shall keep it.

It is nice to hear of Prince Mortimer; I miss him—neurosis and all! The fact that he still insists on his familiar name does not surprise me, though. Like you said, he never forgets his friends. But, I sit here with my mouth hanging open improperly. Two Warriors? I've heard naught of this news, and what news it is! I had not thought that Bonding with two separate people would even be possible. We truly are blessed by the gods to have such a powerful heir.

Oh, remember when we were younger and we would whisper about all of the great accomplishments that the Prince would achieve? Perhaps we are both wrong with our life plans, and ought better to have gone into soothsaying, for I believe we are just now seeing the very beginnings of his Highness's rise.

As for his two Warriors, they sound as though they are very pleasant, though I am anxious to hear they come from Kalacanda. That kingdom has a bloody history and reputation, and if they are truly as wonderful as you have described, then I am especially glad that they somehow managed to leave there. I trust your judgment, and I know Kid does, too, which may be why he wanted to keep you so near to him. Stubborn as you are, though, you would turn down a safer station near the Prince and rise through the ranks on your own. It is a trait we've all admired about you behind your back!

Once again, I must thank you for keeping secret the situation with Masamune. The Prince surely would have felt it his duty to demand a formal investigation of my Lord Brother, and that is something my family does not need. As if our name weren't tarnished enough! Masamune hardly lets me forget it (though he does conveniently forget that it is entirely his fault the Nakatsukasa name is the joke of the courts).

He repeatedly informs me of how difficult it is for him to find someone who will sink to marry me, and I know not if it is because of our family name or because of my age. The court treats me as though I were an old maid, as though at twenty-two my ability to bear children or manage a household are somehow compromised. Well! I tell you, my dearest sister, neither of these claims hold any truth - not that I am interested in such a life, in any case. I've tried telling him that I plan on going into the Temple of the Great Mother, but Masamune will hear none of that. Truthfully, it is a silly thought, for I would probably go mad being cloistered in the Temple for all of those years, anyway.

Oh! All this talk of marriage reminds me that Masa had the most curious smile at dinner earlier this afternoon while discussing the difficulties he's face attempting to find me a suitor.

But I digress. Are you sure I cannot convince you to go back to the capitol and inquire as to whether the Prince's very generous offer is still open? I do worry about your health, both physical and emotional. You are the kind to work yourself 'til you collapse in exhaustion, and it would ease my worry if I knew you were among friends who would watch out for you. From your letters, it does not sound as though you have one to whom you can trust your back ; a partner, I imagine, is a necessity in a Knight's life. Especially if that Knight is stationed, as you may be, out in the borderlands. We've been at peace for so long, it feels odd to be concerned for the safety of our young Knights, to know that there is an area of our Kingdom which is now so dangerously ruled by bandits. Perhaps this baseless fear of mine is a remnant of the war that happened so near our borders in Kalacanda. You were too young, naught but a babe, but I still remember some of the spectral images from it (as my father, being seated on the War Council at the time, was privy to these classified pictures.) They were all fire and darkness and madness—things out of nightmares. A war like that…it feels almost inevitable that it would repeat again.

Eibon banish such dark thoughts!

I have been away from court for far too long! The music and dance and light-hearted revelry all seem like a nostalgic dream to me now. And from your account, I am not sure that even if I were to return, it would be the same place I remember, such has my view of the world changed. I mean, who would have dreamt there would be a trio like the Prince and his Warriors, let alone an un-Bonded Wizard with the King's sanction? I do not believe you are the one off balance, dearest Maka—the whole world seems to be slightly tilted. I pray that you do not meet this suspicious character. Until your next letter, remain safe!

With all my love,

Tsubaki

* * *

><p>Dear Maka,<p>

My hands are shaking so terribly writing this letter, I do not know if it will be legible at all. Although, if what they say is true- Nay, I cannot entertain that thought anymore. Maka, sister, I beg of you, please respond to me as quickly as you may. I - your father and I and your friends, we are all desperate for some word from you.

=They say that==The king==This is silly, but= It has been nearly a fortnight since your last letter, but knowing you travel and knowing the lag in my own response, I thought nothing unusual of it. However, naught but two hours ago, Mifune received communication from your father, who was nearly incomprehensible in his hysterics. I'm afraid I am near in the same state as Mifune described Lord Spirit to be, simply recalling the message. Ah- you do not know what I refer to.

Maka, everyone believes you to be dead.

I cannot believe, refuse to believe it is true. My dear sister, so brave, so strong, gone from this world...? Nay, I wish it, I pray it be a mistake. Yet, I know you traveled in an area plagued by that unsworn Wizard and I fear the worst. And with Masamune's recent pronouncement that I am to be married come Winter, displaying a willfulness that I am still reeling from, I know that I will not survive these coming months without your spirit supporting me

I pray to Eibon, to the Mother, to the Nameless One, to any and all gods who hear my will, that this is simply a matter of lost letters, a false conclusion and not the truth.

Please write,

Tsubaki

* * *

><p>My Dear, Dear Friend,<p>

I am sorry, so sorry, to have left you worried, to have not written for these many days past, but I could not. I must explain at once and ease your mind as much as is possible, though I fear there is little ease to be had. Never would I have thought such fears could travel so quickly! Be calm, be at peace, for I live and breathe even still, and should you meet with my father, please tell him so-much as his behavior, his lack of propriety might irritate me, I still have no wish to hurt him, and false news of my untimely demise must surely have done just that.

I know you are wondering at, nay fretting over, my long silence, but as eager as I am to share my tale, to hear your wisdom and your counsel, I must start with you. You are to be married? What news is this? Masamune cannot possibly presume to arrange a marriage for you when even your own father would not have done so. This concerns me greatly, especially coming from him, whom we both know is not to be trusted. Has he yet informed you to whom he will give your hand with neither your knowledge nor consent? I would know more when you know it, for I fear no good will come of this. I would run to you if I could, if only I could! But-so much has happened-I cannot come to you now, can do naught but offer you this paltry letter when I fear you may need me most. Ah! Surely the gods conspire against us in this, for how else could so much ill be worked so quickly?

I will delay sharing the truth no longer. And yet, so much has happened that I scarcely know where to begin, or even if I will have time to share all!

I met the Wizard I spoke of in the last letter. I met him, and in truth, he travels with me still. This must seem odd to you as I told you I had no wish to meet him, that I had every intention to avoid him, and indeed, that was my sincere hope. I left town early the morning after my last letter, making my way down the road on horseback, hoping to put some distance between myself and that dismal place, yet it was not to be. On the road not two miles from the town, I heard a clamour off in the forest, saw flashes of fire and smoke on the horizon, and I knew I must see to it, for what type of Knight would I be to flee from what might be a danger to the town I had only just left? I made my way quickly and quietly, tying my horse up just off the road and muffling my armor so I could go as silently as possible. I did not know what I might face and had no wish to find out unprepared. My sword drawn, I crept through the forest towards where I heard the sounds of fierce battle, but after a time, I heard them no longer and my concern only grew. Someone had been defeated, and I was loathe at the possibility that all I would find were the bodies of innocents. I know, my friend, I know these are grave words, far bleaker than I could have imagined we would ever exchange, but the times are darker than I had ever believed possible, and you must hear the truth, all of the truth, as grim as it has become.

But I get ahead of myself. Let me rein in these wild thoughts so that I might finish my tale, and in that, you will share my fears soon enough.

The forest I found myself in was dense, and the day so overcast that what little light made it past the shadows above could not penetrate into the darkness below the thick canopy of leaves. It was difficult to be as quiet as I might, or to go as quickly as I wished; the thick undergrowth hampered my progress so terribly that I thought I would never make it, would never find the place where I had heard such clear signs of battle. Yet, eventually, I neared, the scorched trees around marking the truth of what had occurred, the frost and ice interspersed with the fire as if they had come from the same Wizard, though such a use of magic would be odd indeed. I slowed my progress, moving carefully, so carefully, in a bid to approach silently. I heard voices arguing ahead, high pitched and angry, and I edged nearer, keeping close to the trees for cover, hoping to learn who I faced. Finally, I was close enough to overhear, and their words astonished me.

"But sister, he heard. He heard, and that means we have no choice but to kill him! You know Medusa will see us dead if word reaches-" A voice said, clearly frustrated. Hearing the name Medusa shocked me truly, Tsubaki, for who has not heard of that treacherous Witch?

"What I know," a second voice replied, lower and calmer than the first, "is that this man fits the description of the one who defeated the assassin. What I know is that the Master would pay handsomely to have him delivered to him so readily. No, Mia, we must not pass up this chance to curry favour." As quickly as they spoke, I did not have time to wonder who this "Master" or who the assassin they referred to was, but I knew it could be no one good.

"What good will it do to gain his favour only for Medusa to slay us? You know she does not follow the Master's every whim, and what if this Wizard reveals what he overhead? No, we must kill him, and quickly," the first voice spoke again.

"If it must be so, it must be so," the other voice finally said with resignation. "But still, sister, it will not be quickly. This one has power, and if we cannot give him to the Master, we might at least have that much. Tonight is the full moon." Her words sent a shiver down my spine as they spoke so brazenly of harming another, and I longed to know who they held, who it was that I must help.

"Ah, so it is, Zune, so it is. Let us set to work, then," was the reply, followed by shuffling sounds.

I edged closer, trying to figure out who was speaking, the repeated mentions of Medusa sending a spike of trepidation straight through my soul. I needed to know more, Tsubaki, to know what was going on. For the name of that rogue Witch to be spoken so openly, so brazenly-these were enemies of the King, and whomever they held had heard something important. He had to be saved at all costs, for it was clear had information that might prove vital to the continued safety of our Kingdom. Slowly, so slowly, I made my way, and finally, I reached a large shrub at the edge of the burnt-out clearing where they stood. It was miraculously intact, so I hid behind it and tried to figure out who it was I would face. Two small women, identical, with the same odd pink hair, stood near the center, cloaked in grey, though their hoods were not drawn. On their brows were identical crescent shaped markings, dark half moons that bespoke their power. Yes, Tsubaki, they wore the Arcane Mark. They were true Witches, members of the Dark Order that haunts Kalacanda still. They were etching symbols on the ground around a man, bound hand and foot and on his knees at the center of the circle they drew, his mouth gagged. He was practically vibrating in his anger, and even in the dim light of the grey day, I could see that his eyes were as red as flame and his wild hair as white as snow. With such strange features, I knew he must have magic coursing through his veins, but be he Witch or Wizard, I could not yet say. The two who held him, however, were clearly Witches, and this and their words were enough for me to act.

Yet how? What could I, a lone Knight, do against two Witches with enough power to wreak the havoc I had already seen? Little, surely, and yet I had to do something. It was my duty as a Knight, sworn to King and Kingdom. So I waited and watched, hoping an opportunity might come to me, or better still, a plan.

It took hours, hours of remaining still and silent, hours of hoping and praying that the Witches would not see me. I spent time studying them, studying him. You know that I can read people; I have always been able see the truth below the surface, to see their very souls, and when I turned my second sight to these Witches, I could see that they were driven by darkness and desperation, an instinct for survival. When I turned my eyes to the man bound in the center of the circle they had created, a thing of dark magic, I could sense that same desperation, that same instinct, but there were other things there, determination and kindness and something like madness. His truth was deeper than anyone I had ever attempted to read before, and as hard as I tried, I could not see the bottom. Perhaps it was the rage that clouded it, or the clear exhaustion that muddied the waters of his soul, but his depth, his truth, seemed dark and endless, and to try to read it felt like I was drowning in his red, red eyes. When I broke the contact, came back to myself, I felt something strange, frightening, almost like his soul reaching for mine-he shouldn't have known I was there, shouldn't have felt my presence. Yet, his eyes never strayed from my hiding spot, and I knew then he knew, and I wondered what it could portend that he had sensed me when the Witches hadn't.

When I returned to my senses, remembered my mission, I saw that the Witches were talking quietly, too quietly to hear. After a time, one moved away from the clearing, in the opposite direction from where I was hidden, thank the gods, and the other sighed heavily and walked a circle around her prisoner, eyeing him speculatively. He pulled his gaze away from my hiding spot to follow her movements.

"You really are difficult, you know this? A normal Wizard we'd have drained long since, but you have to be handled differently." The words were spoken softly, yet I could make them out. "Well, enjoy these last hours while you can. For myself, I think I'll relax and try to recoup some of the power I had to waste on your pathetic hide. Mia is being paranoid, for even you can't hope to escape when your bonds are fueled by your own power. That circle binds you far more effectively than anything else ever could."

Once the Witch finished her little speech, she must have been satisfied, for she moved to a tree at the edge of the clearing and slid down to the ground to lean against it, trying to get comfortable, I suppose. After a time, she settled, and I waited. More time passed and her breathing became deep and even. I wondered what she meant by that, Tsubaki, why he wasn't normal, but even more than that, I tried to figure out how to proceed. This seemed like the best opportunity I was likely to get, so I dragged my gaze back to the prisoner to check his positioning, check the distance. His eyes met mine and he motioned with his head to the Witch, a message of some sort, though whether a command or a warning it was hard to say. I chose to ignore him. I knew this was my chance-I didn't need him to tell me as much.

I crept back from my hiding spot and around the clearing, hoping the Witch wouldn't awaken or the other wouldn't return, because either scenario would likely end in my death. Can I confide in you how frightened I was? I have trained many years, but I've been in few real fights, and I've never even dreamt of fighting a Witch. I knew what I did was foolish, yet I knew I must do it anyway, so I forced myself to calm and do what was necessary.

When I reached the tree the Witch leaned against, I was mildly surprised that she lay there still, but I knew my luck could not hold forever. Creeping close, still expecting the Witch to wake and strike me with her magic every moment, I cocked back the hilt of my sword and slammed it against her temple, effectively knocking her out. Her head slumped forward and I let out my held breath. I was still alive and the other Witch had yet to return-clearly the gods had been with me.

I moved towards the center of the clearing cautiously, avoiding the circle etched into the dirt and undergrowth, to approach the prisoner head on. He moved his eyes from me to the edge of the circle and back, clearly trying to tell me something, but I am no fool, I knew already what he would say. For all my father is a lecherous bastard, he is a powerful Wizard who knows his craft well and who passed on much knowledge to his only child-I did not need to be told that the circle must be broken to proceed. I approached the edge cautiously and shifted through the markings with my blade, the magic of the sword disrupting that of the circle. Though I might curse him for other things, the sword my father gifted me with as I came of age served me well that day, and I sensed the breaking of the spell with a smile, striding up to ungag the prisoner that I might be assured he would do me no harm.

"Well, that was damned foolish," he croaked out hoarsely as the gag left his mouth. I shrugged my response.

"It saved your life, be grateful," I replied. I was curt, rude even, and I know you would chide me for it, but I couldn't help it! For him to express such crude ingratitude though we had only just met, only just spoken for the first time, shocked and angered me. "If I untie you, you aren't going to attack me?"

He rolled his eyes at this, and I had to still the impulse to strike him as I had only recently struck the now unconscious Witch. "I'm a Wizard, sworn to the King. It would hardly be keeping my oath if I attacked one of his Knights," he said, "and I'd be a fool to attack my own savior. Now, are you going to untie me or would you rather wait for the other Witch to return?"

I couldn't help the huff that escaped-truly, Tsubaki, the man is infuriating-and for a moment, I simply stared at him. That he was a King's Wizard seemed odd as there was no Warrior about, but then I realized he must be that Wizard, and when I saw no lie in his soul, I decided to untie him. As he stretched his sore limbs, I tapped my foot impatiently, pointing out that we did need to leave, as he himself had insisted only moments before. He shrugged but followed my lead, though not before stopping in front of the Witch and extending his hands.

"What are you doing?" I asked, and he rolled his eyes again.

"What do you think? The less enemies we leave behind, the better," he said sharply.

I stepped between him and the Witch, because, threat or no, I could not justify killing a defenseless person in cold blood. I told him as much and he scoffed and called me a fool, but made no more motion to harm her. He merely followed my lead as I began to pick my way through the undergrowth towards where I'd left my mount, still a good way away.

I thought we were in the clear then, my sister, thought we could mount my horse together, gain some distance from the Witches before finally finding out why they wanted him, what he knew. If he truly was the strange, un-Bonded Wizard who was said to haunt the area, if he truly was the King's Wizard he claimed to be, then he should tell me readily enough. But it was not to be.

I felt the magic before I saw it and grasped the wrist of the Wizard beside me, pulling him to the ground just in time to narrowly avoid the flames that shrieked over our head. But the moment I touched him, it was as if the world slowed and something reached for me, calling to me, as I felt a current of power crackling between us. I scrambled away from him as if I'd been stung, for I knew what I was feeling. It was the inevitable reaching of our essences, the wretched seeking of a Bond, and yet, this was something I desperately wanted to avoid; the very thought of Bonding with him, with anyone who is not you dear sister, repulsed me. It was the last thing I wanted! I had ever only wished to Bond with you, Tsubaki, and even if our potential Bond was nothing like the arc of power I felt with this Wizard in just that touch, that wish has not changed. I am a Knight. My wish to become a Bonded Warrior died with your resolve to reject that same path. But you will feel badly over this, and that is not my intent-forgive me. I only wished to convey my resolve, flimsy as it now seems.

I felt the magic again and screamed at him to move, unwilling to touch him, to feel our souls seeking to connect as I knew they must. We scrambled behind a large oak, and he reached for me. I shuffled back. I knew what he wanted of me, but I was unwilling to grant it to this so-called Wizard, this stranger, a man about whom I knew not even so much as his name.

"Bond with me," he said, trying to move closer again.

"No," I gasped, scrambling back further, trying to put distance between us. The fear I felt was overwhelming. I didn't want this, to be Bonded, yet he wanted it more than life itself. Part of me wondered if it would be better to turn around, run the other way, face the wrath of the Witches rather than the raw need in his eyes.

He shook his head, his desperation palpable. "Bond with me or we both die. I can't handle them alone. Please..." His desperation crumpled into despair and he went silent. I felt the magic build within the Witches once more and, driven by instinct, grabbed his wrist to pull him with me, to avoid yet another blast that barely missed us. Once again I felt the power flow between us, my body screaming at me to accept it, to accept this Bond, to let go, give in, become one with this Wizard.

I was panting with the effort of keeping the barrier between our souls, and I knew he was right, that we would die here without the power of the Bond, but I didn't want this, didn't want to be Bonded to a man I had never even set eyes on before that day, didn't want to be Bonded to anyone.

And yet, to refuse was certain death.

Bonds are meant to be for life, you know as well as I do, but they have been broken, changed. My parents transferred the Bond. It can be done. I resolved that since it could be done, that it would be, even as I heard him plead again.

My decision made, for I would choose to live, I spoke my resolve. "Yes," I breathed, "but only for now, only to save our lives," and then, I tightened my grip on his wrist, removing the dam I had placed between our souls. Power surged from the floodgates, the magic flowing between as we merged. It took my breath away, feeling his very essence flow into me, so much raw, unbridled power.

I let out a gasp or maybe a scream and my grip on his wrist slackened, only to feel his hand grasp mine, firmly, warmly. I could feel his thoughts mingling with mine, could sense his destructive intent even before it happened. Thoughts and memories came to me randomly, unbidden. We have both read how in the strongest Bonds, the Wizard and Warrior are of one mind and two bodies, and so it was. I knew his name was Soul without asking, knew of his Elemental blood, knew how long he had sought the one he might Bond with, the rare and precious being whose soul would embrace his own.

The power flowed from our link, energy raw and rabid, and I sensed rather than saw the shield of earth come up to protect us even as the ground moved to swallow the Witches in the distance, their power dying in one final, defiant shriek before I sensed their presence no more. We both knew we had killed them, and the power between us went suddenly slack as we collapsed together to the ground, utterly spent, our new forged Bond simmering down to a low background hum, thin but strong.

A Bond so new, so intense, so unpracticed, surely takes its toll, and while I wished to move, my limbs refused to obey. I whimpered my protest at my body, so boneless, so helpless in the arms of a stranger.

"It's alright, Maka," he told me, though I had never told him my name. "We're safe for now. Rest. Rest and we'll figure it out when we wake."

I couldn't protest, though I wished to, the strangeness, the sheer impropriety of it abhorrent. Within seconds, however, the exhaustion took me and I did not wake for many hours.

But I must cut this short. He returns and we must leave now-though there is so much more to tell! Know we travel together now, travel because the King is in grave danger, and that I will tell the rest as soon as I am able. Know that I fear for you and beg of you to tell me when you have news of your own.

I will write soon with more, you have my word.

Your sister always,

Maka

* * *

><p>Maka,<p>

I will admit that when I saw the letterbox flashing to indicate a new letter was within, I immediately fell to my knees in tears. It felt as though a burden had been lifted from my shoulders, to see that you were alive and well. Knowing your father still worried, I did naught more than skim the first few lines of your letter before rushing to ask Mifune to send a message to Lord Spirit informing him of your health. Mifune sends his own relief that you are yet among us, along with sending well wishes your way, sister, and says he is sure your father will cry tears of joy when he receives the letter. I wish we could have sent a Communication to your father, but Masamune keeps a tight control over the Spectral Feed and access to the Communication Room, I'm afraid. He would know immediately if Mifune attempted to contact Lord Spirit, and then he would interrogate him for the reason and - well, sister, I simply thought it a better plan of action to send a message by hawk.

But now that I have read the entirety of the letter, my concern for your safety returns. Here were the sorts of dangerous situations I have been praying you either never encounter or survive more than safely. I know these adventures are what you were looking forward to, my brave-hearted friend, yet I always fear for your safety without me there to watch your back. I shall light incense and leave an offering of thanks for your well-being in the shrine of the Nameless One.

However, although I am eternally grateful my prayers were answered, I would never have believed without your testimony that Elementals were more than a tale used to warn young children. To think that you would actually meet one, and be Bound to him nonetheless!

It was so sudden and unexpected, I had to read it over and over again until I could really convince myself that yes, that was what I had read.

Once I had recovered from my shock, however, I did what we've always done when the unexpected appears in our lives; I went to the library. I do not believe that up until my receipt of this most recent letter, I have ever been more grateful for the fact that the Nakatsukasa line can trace magic back for generations. Elsewise, I doubt I would have been able to achieve any results in my research.

I must admit, I missed your extraordinary ability to always find the exact book we needed. There was not a single book in the entire library or even my father's old study entirely dedicated to the research of this rare power. However, what little I found mentioned was… less than comforting.

My dearest Maka, you know I trust your innate ability to read the truth in people, but all research on Elementals calls them mutants at worst, Witches at best. Thus, they have all been named Witches and hunted as such. I have always respected our King, but now I am beginning to question whether those rumors of his madness possess some shred of truth.

Lest you think I exaggerate - and I truly hope I do - I shall transcribe the sole passage I could find that described Elementals in more detail than a mere mention of their wickedness..

From the Travels of Elias Heartworth:

Elementals are dangerous and unpredictable, their magic completely ruled by their emotions. One wrong statement which sets off their temper could result in your untimely end by a sudden raging tempest, a surprise inferno, or perhaps a crack in the earth, simply waiting to swallow you whole and trap your soul for all eternity. Elementals' control over these natural elements, which transcend that of ordinary Wizards' abilities, even after Binding, is nothing but uncanny and unnatural. They are more demon than human, with powers rightly reserved for only the most holy of the gods, and as such, completely at the mercy of their temptations and the Eight Atrocities. Being so inhuman, their hearts are entirely incompatible with any Warriors, not that there would be any fool enough to be at the mercy of one of these creatures.

If we look at Sir Elias's account, there are already inconsistencies that make me doubt the validity of his claims. He states that the Elementals' hearts are incompatible with Bonding, yet this Master Soul you are with has been actively searching for someone whose heart aligns with his - you. So either you are as abnormal and dangerous as Sir Elias believes Elementals to be, or he was mistaken in his claims.

I can do naught but hope that your soul knew the sort of person it Bonded with, and that this Master Soul is not a demon at heart.

Remain safe,

Tsubaki

I nearly forgot to answer your question, so taken aback was I with your news! Masamune has yet to reveal to me who I am to marry, but the way his eyes light when he speaks of it bodes no good news for me, I fear.

* * *

><p>My Poor Tsubaki,<p>

Please do not worry for me! While it is true that I have found danger, that it stalks us both even still, I am safe and whole, and while I know you worry that Soul is a threat to me, in truth he has become my staunchest ally through all of this.

I know what you would say or think! Do not jump to such conclusions, I beg of you. I still intend to sever our Bond when it may be done, but for now, I cannot deny the loyalty or dedication of my Wizard as irritating as he may sometimes prove. But I get ahead of myself! Let me regain the reins of this runaway letter and get to the point.

I am sorry I worried you and I thank you for what you were able to uncover about Elementals-knowledge is power, as you well know. If nothing else, it is helpful to know what prejudice we may face, though I have seen it clearly enough in his thoughts.

But let me finish the tale I have left half told, my dear sister, and then you will know that I am as safe as I may be, and yet, that none of us are safe, not in these dark and disturbing times. I am sure you have been as eager to know all and understand our plight as I am to tell it and hear your counsel, for you know I have always prized your level-headed wisdom above all others.

When we fell unconscious together in the woods, we remained that way for some time; with the Witches being dead, we were in no real danger. I blush even still to think of how long I remained in the arms of a strange man, and yet, he was no stranger-has been no stranger since our souls became one. While this cannot lessen the impropriety of the situation, I hope, at the least, you will realize the necessity, for truly, I had neither say nor choice when the exhaustion took us.

When I awoke, it was to the rising dawn, the warmth of his arms both comfortable and comforting before awareness stabbed me like a sword to the gut and I scrambled up and pushed him away from me. He, too, awoke then, blinking up at me blearily with those odd red eyes. They practically glowed in the pink light of dawn and I could not suppress a shudder at his strangeness nor at the idea that I had been so recently nestled in his arms.

Yet, though strange, his eyes were beautiful even through the hurt I sensed. Yes, sensed. Our Bond is strong and I sense his emotions as he senses mine, catch his unguarded thoughts as he catches mine. It is strange and uncomfortable and while I am learning how to keep my most private thoughts to myself, it is yet difficult, especially when I am surprised.

But I get off track again! This is so unlike me, to be so scattered, but in truth, so much has happened and is yet happening that I know not where to find myself in the mix.

Let me continue without such wayward thoughts, for surely they do no one any good. As I said, we awoke and a tense silence took us, his of hurt and mine of mortification, lasting perhaps several moments as I stretched. We parted to see to some quick necessities, and I made a vain attempt to groom myself before we sought water and food in my pack, for we were parched and famished both. I then suggested we see if my horse might be retrieved, that we would travel more quickly that way.

"And where, exactly, do you think we're going?" he asked me then, brow furrowed. I was carefully keeping my mind to myself; having already sensed his hurt, I suspected that the ability to read emotions went two ways.

"To report to camp. My orders haven't changed, and until we may figure out how to sever this ill advised Bond, we must travel together. To be apart when Bonded so is impossible, you must know this as well as I."

He shook his head then, frown deepening. "No, we can't. We need to go to the King. Tell him-"

I cut him off, impatient. Yes! I know it was rude, Tsubaki, but I was exhausted and confused and he brings out the worst in me somehow. All the more reason this Bond can never be allowed to stand!

"We can report what happened here at headquarters. While Witches so near the capitol are concerning, certainly, it is beneath the notice of the King."

He sighed and shook his head. "The Witches? Maybe. What they revealed? It's vital. You-must not have gotten that in the exchange," he heaved another sigh. "Well, then." And before I knew what he would do, he did it, touching my hand and flooding my mind with his own.

Do you know how odd it is, to swim within the memories of another? It is disorienting, unpleasant, too intimate-yet, there is something warm and close about it too. I saw what his eyes saw as he walked through the forest the evening before, his mind troubled by his very existence. I heard what he heard, that ruckus in the woods he went to investigate, the scathing conversation between Witches as he concealed himself behind a tree. I felt what he felt, his surprise, disgust, even fear as they discussed a man they called only Master, a powerful Lord of Kalacanda who plots to wreck the alliance between our nations and dominate both, who seeks to wage war upon our armies and murder our very King. This Master consorts with Witches and sends spies among us.

All this he was able to garner as they argued fiercely, a Witch with long white hair and wearing a deep cowl calling the two that we had slain foolish, telling them their antics would ruin all, telling them that Medusa would see them dead if they weren't careful, that while the plot to kill the Heir had failed years ago, the plot to slay the King must not fail, for it was becoming clear that the Heir was half mad and would be easily conquered. She had been adamant that their foolishness would destroy their plans, that they must stay quiet until all was in place for them to act. I saw all through Soul's memories, and then witnessed what happened as they discovered his presence, as the white haired one insisted even they might take care of such a weakling, witnessed their desperate battle that had resulted in his capture.

They had hurt him, hurt him, and yet, even then his determination never wavered. He knew he must survive, must return to the capitol, must warn his King. The first time he sensed me, before our eyes had even met, he knew for certain he could.

He also knew I was the one he had sought for so long, felt it instantly the moment he sensed my presence, and there was joy amidst his despair that he might be whole.

He'd cut off our connection then, red faced, embarrassed. I was as well, for such intimate thoughts about me left me flustered and confused. Yet there were more pressing matters than our mutual discomfort, and now, we both knew it.

Our King is in danger, Tsubaki, our King and the fragile peace our country has maintained for well over a decade, and only we know the truth-Soul, myself, and now you. I could not have shared this with someone less trusted than my own sister, for with spies in our midst, with Witches wandering so brazenly in our lands, how might one know who to trust?

But my story is not ended, even still.

Ah, Soul has returned to overhear these thoughts. He tells me I am being melodramatic. He also approves of my communicating with you. Through my thoughts and feelings, he has come to trust you as I do, and hopes that you might find some way to inform the King of his danger from your end, especially should we be beset again, should we-Ah! His thoughts take over. You see how troublesome this Bond is? He fears for us, as he should, but I believe we will complete our task. I have to.

Let me continue.

The Witches had come to meet their sister, and it would not be long before she found them missing. We needed to leave, to go to the palace where the King could be spoken to in person-we could trust such news to no one less.

We made for where I left my mount tied to a tree and found nothing-I might have guessed, with over a day having passed, that the beast would have escaped or been taken, but I was wrongly optimistic. It was unfortunate considering our need for haste, but Soul suggested that a horse might be had in the village, so we made our way there. The walk was not long, but what we found broke my heart.

The place had been burnt to the ground.

The flames burned even still.

A small press of people were gathered in the center, and when they saw us approach, some cowered while others clamoured for our attention, crying out "Lord Wizard!" and "Lady Knight!", asking for help or for mercy. A man I recognized as the Innkeeper dared approach, panting, shaking his head.

"Who did this?" I asked softly, my question echoing in Soul's mind.

"A Witch she was, with pink hair and a cruel laugh. She came but a few hours ago and swore vengeance, said she felt the death o' her sisters who was supposed ta meet her here. I tol' her we never seen 'em, but-" he shook his head. "But my Lady Knight, we thought you was dead! We found yer horse runnin' loose and figured ..."

"You have the horse?" Soul cut him off.

"No," he said, followed by another head shake. "The Witch took 'im and rode off, swearing she would find the ones what killed her sisters."

You will think me wrong, I know I do, but at this news I felt a pang of odd relief that I had kept my pack with me rather than with my mount, for without it, without the supplies and the letterbox I use to speak with you, my dear sister, I would be even more lost!

"Then we'll need another," Soul told him, and I couldn't help my surprise at the command in his voice, a tone similar to that my father uses when things are most dire; I had heard my Wizard speak but little, and most of that was pleas, but somehow, it suited him.

"I'm sorry, Master Wizard, but all the horses been burnt with my stables."

I let out a sigh at that, in grief for the poor creatures and in frustration for our plight.

"Do you know where a horse might be found?" I asked, trying not to sound desperate. "It is dire we get to the castle to see the King."

"But-" The man looked confused. "The King ain't at the castle. He passed through two days ago with his people. Goin' to the front they said they were."

"But-" I was confused by his words, for I had left the town only yesterday, and I certainly heard nothing of the King. "That makes no sense. The King was in his palace still when I was there three days ago!"

The man looked at me like I had grown another head. In a way, perhaps, I had, for I felt Soul's rising confusion as clearly as my own.

"Lady Knight, you was here three days ago. You left us that mornin' ridin' opposite the Palace. But the King's entourage was here two days ago, any here can vouch for it."

It was then that it hit us both-we hadn't awoken the next morning, but two days later. The shock of our wretched Bond had cost us two precious, precious days.

I might have sunk to my knees in defeat right then and there if I hadn't felt strong hands supporting me, around my back and under my arm.

It's okay, I heard his whisper in my mind, and I couldn't even push him away for propriety's sake-I was far too stunned. Please do not blame me, sister, that I instead allowed myself to take comfort in his presence just that once, just in that moment. Even I am only human.

He spoke for both of us.

"Is there another horse?"

The Innkeeper shook his head and I could feel Soul's sigh as much as hear it. It was then that I noticed the frightened looks many of the townspeople were giving us, were especially giving Soul.

They feared him, hated him, even blamed him. I could read it all in their souls and, much as I wished to reprimand them, for what right did they have, they had already been through enough.

"Are there injured?" I asked instead, though Soul looked at me sharply.

The Innkeeper cast Soul a baleful look and met my eyes.

"No," he said firmly, and though I knew it for a lie, I would not press him further.

"Then we must leave. We will give word of your plight at the next town we pass."

And with that, I tugged Soul away. I felt hesitation in him, as if he would do or say more, but he heeded me despite any reluctance, and we began to walk away from the town along the road. It was all there was to do.

Both of us felt the guilt of leaving the flaming ruins behind, knew that our actions had caused their plight, felt it press down on us like a weight upon our chests, but we could not pause to let these worries devour us. Because we also felt the urgency of what we knew. We had to get to the King, to stop the madness that threatened us all, yet we were on foot and several days behind.

What we felt was so near despair, but we could not give up-nor have we, Tsubaki.

For two days we walked, hardly resting, sleeping at the roadside for a bare hour or two at a time. No one passed us, and we worried over the lack of traffic, worried at what it could mean.

When we came to the next town, another tiny waystop, it too was in ruins, deserted. No one could tell us what had happened, all fled or worse, but well could we guess-the Witch sought her revenge, seeks it still.

We found a house at the edge of town by the forest's border, abandoned yet intact, and there we sheltered the night, needing to rest and decide how to proceed. We had planned to obtain mounts in town, and had found nothing but desolation.

It was at that house that I wrote my last letter, working furiously as Soul searched the ruins for survivors or supplies or clues. He found none, but it did give me time to share my heart with you, my sister. I hastily sent off the letter when I felt his approach, masking my thoughts, fearing he would censure my correspondence with you, the one thing I had left that I could not do without!

He sensed my trepidation, and his next words stunned me.

"So, you sent Lady Nakatsukasa a letter?"

"I-I mean, how?" I tried to speak, my skin flushing hotly in embarrassment.

He just tapped his head and smirked at me before shrugging.

I couldn't help it, I was furious. I felt so-so violated! It wasn't fair, nor was it rational, but I screeched and then-then I hit him with a book! I was just so-he makes me so angry, and that he is privy to my thoughts when I am not mindful enough to guard them, that he had read my past like a book in my head when we first Bonded, it was all too much.

He did not defend himself, just shook his head and asked if I felt better.

I told him no.

We didn't speak the rest of that night, but when my temper had cooled in the morning, we made plans. I fear what you will say to this, all of this. I know I am comporting myself horrifically, and you always disapproved of my tendency to violence, but I swear I am doing my best.

We have since come to an accord. We travel now disguised. He wears simple peasant's clothes rather than his robes, and I wear a roughspun cloak to mask my armor, all items our temporary haven provided us with. Tonight we are stopped in the woods again, but tomorrow we should reach the next town. The journey is so slow, so tedious afoot! If only we could find a horse, yet still we see no other travelers. It begins to frighten me, truly.

I fear for our King and our people as we travel through this desolation, fear what happens beyond our reach and knowledge, fear that all of our efforts will be too little, too late.

We have begun to practice together as we rest. As long as we are Bonded, it makes no sense not to hone our joint skill, for the threat of the Witch who seems to hunt us or, worse, what we will find at the borderlands, looms large. Our power and control when we can manage to work together and achieve complete synchronicity is truly astonishing, but to be consistent yet proves to be an issue. Soul insists this is my fault, that it is my doubt in him, my wish to break our Bond which assures that we cannot use our combined strength well.

For my part, I am glad for this, as perhaps it means it may still be broken.

We have decided to rest nightly, since to push ourselves as hard as we did those first two days will only ensure our deaths should we find trouble-and trouble stalks us well and truly. I will write to you again tomorrow, and I sincerely hope that if there is news, it is good.

I also sincerely hope that you are still well. Have you news of this marriage that Masamune intends to thrust upon you? Has he yet revealed the name of your intended? That he did not disclose it worries me greatly, I must confess. Even amidst the sea of troubles I have faced this past week, my concern for you does not waver, and it is my most sincere hope to soon hear that this whim of your brother's has passed, that he has regained his senses and ceased this madness, this ill conceived attempt to thrust you into the arms of an unknown suitor.

Yet, though he is your brother, Tsubaki, I fear he may be beyond sense or reason. With the King at the front, when we reach him and share our news, I will be able to intercede on your behalf, to have you called to audience that you may avoid your brother's machinations. Whatever else he may be, Masamune is no fool, and even he would not be so reckless as to interfere with a direct summons from the King, surely. I pray, then, that you will finally give me leave to be your advocate, to act where you cannot to thwart this forced engagement. I await only your word and the arrival at our destination to proceed.

Know that I miss you dearly, both your company and your counsel, and offer my prayers to any who will listen for your continued safety.

Yours,

Maka


	2. Part II

My Dear Maka,

How can I maintain a poor opinion of one you hold in such high esteem? How can I continue to doubt the character of one whom has remained by your side through such trials? Whose most private thoughts and feelings you have heard and felt, whose pain and hardships you have so heartwrenchingly conveyed in your letters? Nay, sister, I am not so hard-hearted that I can continue to distrust him. As you have, I will place my trust in this mysterious Elemental Wizard and the judgment of our fair King.

As I am sure that Master Soul is there with you, please relay this apology for my doubts of his intentions, and thank him for the loyalty he has shown you. The packet of letters you sent me after your Knighting had me worried you truly were never going to trust men again, as you had so often declared. If there is one positive outcome of this Bond, I pray it be this.

You ask for my counsel, and while I would love nothing more than to tell you, sister, to return to me where I may ensure your safety, I know your oath and your justice would never allow you to do so. And thus, I must admit I agree with Master Soul; reporting these events to the King is of the utmost importance. I fear that there is more to this tale that you and I are not privy to, information serious enough to bring the King to the front lines. He is no longer in his prime, and I can only speculate as to how strained the relations between our Kingdom and Kalacanda have become if the King has taken such a drastic measure. Of almost all you have told me in your letter, this particular fact concerns me the most.

Of course, I pity the villages victimized by the vindictive destruction that the Witches wrought, innocent as these folk are to any actions taken against this Master and his underlings. Yet, among all of this tumultuous news, I find it difficult to entertain more than a passing concern for their situation. Our King, gentle and conscientious as he is towards the needs of our Kingdom, would never leave these people unaided.

Many apologies that I am dwelling on this, but it is so impossible for me to believe that the world has come to this again! These past fourteen years have been a blessing in terms of the peace and the tranquility our country felt. It frightens and angers me that there are those out there whose goal is to return us to those years of loss and discord. Where has the gods' protection gone? Or is it their will that our period of respite be so brief? I have been praying for the answer, my sister, but the gods are fickle in their responses, and I've yet to receive any sort of response. Perhaps it is as those deniers have been crying for years: perhaps the gods have truly abandoned us this time.

Still, we must not lose our faith, for this may also be a test of our loyalty! I laugh now, for I write this as though I am warning you, my devout sister, yet the one doubting is me. How shameful. I must banish these heretical thoughts!

Returning to the topic of your letter, I wish I could report happy news to you that would lighten the burden you carry. But after the events of these past few days, I am afraid I cannot. Here I shall begin my tale.

Nigh a week ago, Masamune arrived unannounced in my solar, wearing a traveling cloak and an uncharacteristically joyous expression. Immediately, I was on guard. It was terrible of me to think the worst of my own brother, I know, but for much of these past years, he has not even shown a hint of a true smile. Seeing him able to laugh from his belly unnerved me as much as it gave me a fleeting hope that he was better. I say fleeting, for the next words he shared crushed any optimism which remained.

When he entered, I immediately rose to my feet and gave a shallow bow, which he waved off as usual. Even though I detest lowering my head to him, propriety states that I must, as any good Lady should, so I listen.

"Brother, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" I asked him, sliding my hands into the sleeves of my gown so I could grip my arms where he could not see. I was concerned for what his news may be, so oddly was he acting. I assumed it dire, since he had gone out of his way to visit me, something he has not done since he became Lord Nakatsukasa.

Masamune took his time answering, letting the suspense build while he adjusted his gloves. "Tsubaki, you've not forgotten my news from earlier, have you?"

I felt a drop of cold sweat run between my shoulder blades. "How could I have forgotten?" I answered as politely as I could, but I could not keep the annoyance out of my tone. Masamune's eyebrow twitched up a hair at my impertinence. "It was quite the shock, brother. Have you come to reveal to whom I shall be wed?"

"No, I am waiting for the negotiations to be finalized. You are becoming quite the expensive investment, Tsubaki; I'm beginning to understand why our father was so willing to let you end your life as an old maid, seeing as you've had no suitors to this point. Not that the lack of interest surprises me, as you are missing some," here he looked me scornfully from head to toe, "key attributes. There is a lack of presence - though as a scentless flower, that is expected, no?"

My cheeks flared red in humiliation and anger, but I bowed my head once more. The expected words stuck in my throat, but I choked them out. "My apologies, brother. I appreciate the efforts you are making to ensure a secure future for me."

"It is my duty," he said, his dismissal full of arrogance and self-importance. "In fact, I am just about to leave to meet with your suitor in person. That was what I came to tell you, before you got me distracted. I will be away for about a week, as I must travel all the way into Kalacanda."

Seeing my quickly concealedsurprise, he smiled that thin-lipped grimace of his. "Yes, he resides in Kalacanda; that shall be the only hint I will give you. I am assuming that the negotiations will proceed nicely, so while I am gone, I expect for you to begin organizing and packing the larger belongings you will need. Though the wedding will not be until the Winter, part of our current agreement is that you will live in his castle in order to become accustomed to the Kalacandian lifestyle and culture. He does not wish to be embarrassed, and I will not be embarrassed, by a clumsy new bride. Understood?"

My hands wrapped more tightly around my forearms, fingers digging into my skin. No, I did not understand! I have not understood this foreign person in front of me for so many years. How could I understand, sister? It is not as though he gives me an opportunity to see the reasons for his change. It was as if one morning, we woke up and someone new was masquerading as my brother. You were already in you training in the days leading up to my mother and father's deaths, so you would not know how odd and different Masamune was - has been, since. The thirst for power that has consumed him, the desperate need to prove that he is the god-chosen ruler of the land. He was strange before, certainly, for when he lost control those few years ago, I believe something in him broke - but whether or not it was his mind is not a thing I know. But in the days leading up to the deaths of my parents, Masamune was completely changed. This most recent situation is but the latest example of his ruthlessness. That he would even make such a demand of me, to not only marry a man I have never met, but to keep it a secret from me, the intended bride, shows just how much he is altered from the Masa I once loved! Sometimes I feel so lost, sister, and it seems as though my only anchor to reality are these letters to you.

But, of course, I could not tell all of these thoughts to Masamune - especially not that I have been in correspondence with you; he would end this one bright spot faster than you could disarm an opponent. (And, sister, that is very fast. I have always admired your physical prowess.) So, in a silent act of defiance, I raised my chin even while speaking my understanding. I would not bring shame upon this family, but not for my brother's sake. I do this in honor of my ancestors, in honor of my poor mother and father, and in my honor as a Nakatsukasa, - what little pride is left to our name.

Masamune waited just a moment longer, his eyes searching my own for, I'm sure, any signs that I might be deceiving him. Of course I was not, so I could return his gaze without any hesitation in my heart.

He nodded and took his leave, with nary a word of goodbye. As soon as the door had shut quietly behind him, I sank down to the couch in exhaustion. It was too much information, all at once, and my head was throbbing from trying to sort it all. In this past week, this is the list of what I have discovered both from Masamune's self-indulgent speeches and my own inquiries to Mifune and Sanjuro, who has recently returned from his own service to the crown. I'm not sure you will remember Sanjuro, sister, but he is a well-meaning gentleman, despite his blind loyalty to the head of the family.

Anyway, here is my compilation of the facts about my intended I have been able to gather :

He is a powerful member of the noble class of Kalacanda, one whom Masamune seems to believe will bring him more influence than if he were to remain loyal to the Shibusen Crown.

He is not reluctant to marry, but is a very cautious individual as to whom he trusts, evidenced by the extensive meetings my brother has held with him.

The retainer that he sent back with Masamune is the singularly most interesting individual I've yet met.

I have not introduced him to you, yet, but he is - well, he's the sort of man you must grudgingly like, for you cannot bring yourself to hate him, but his actions do not lend themselves to being endearing. I'm sure you will understand when I get to that section of my story, but first I must backtrack a bit.

The week that Masamune was gone passed in a flurry of dust and questions and fittings. It seems that he gave the servants the same orders he gave me - preparations for my move were to begin and be finished by the time he returned.

Maka, it is so exhausting to be in charge of a household; this past week, I found myself thinking how nice it would be to be able to simply get up and go on an adventure with no belongings to hold me back - a bit like you and Master Soul are doing right now. Not that I yearn for your circumstances, but I feel as though the wheels of fate are inescapable for all of us. During this past week, I've read and reread the first part of your tale so often during any moments I had to myself that the paper has become soft and the lines where it was folded are deep and defined, the words a bit faded. I was desperate for any news from you, sister, knowing the trials you faced but not knowing how they ended.

And it was just when I had begun to dread the worst once more and your words began to become faded from the paper that the letterbox flashed its message to me. I'm afraid I let out the most undignified squeal you've ever heard, but I could not mind. I was alone in my chambers, after all. It did not matter how tired I was from sorting and packing; I immediately began reading. My candle had burned down until it was little more than a bit of wax holding the wick in place by the time I finished, and I could not sleep for my thoughts.

Perhaps my sense was dulled by a lack of sleep, or the information my mind was processing blocked out any logical bone in my body, for the next day after lunch, I decided to steal into the Communication Room to do as Master Soul had asked - to send communication to the King of your situation, that the reason the scryers cannot read your aura is because it has changed with your new Bond, that you are currently en route to his position, etc. etc.

Compared to fighting Witches for your life or trekking your way through dangerous territory, entering a room unsecured but for a solitary lock may seem mundane. In my father's time, this was true - in fact, there was not even a lock on the door when my father was Lord Nakatsukasa. But when Masamune succeeded him, barring access to the spectral feed was one of the first actions he took. I have not entered that room since deciding not to continue with the Wizard program, but in my misjudgment, I assumed that the basics should not have changed overly much.

I shall put it in writing here that I was very, very wrong.

Spectral Communication and the operation mechanisms has become so much more complicated, sister, that I barely knew what I was looking at when I entered the room. Oh, yes, breaking the lock was the simplest step in this process. However, with enough determination and time, anything is possible ,and I eventually succeeded in my goal. I got the Communicator to power up in a process that is too technical and dry to describe here, but I did not get much further than that.

So focused was I on my task that I must have missed the noise of Masamune returning, and I had forgotten that he would be notified if the Communicator was used. I was in the middle of attempting to locate the reading of the King's Wizards when the door to the room slammed open, destroying the gold handle I would later find crumpled against the stone wall. When I spun around, heart pounding in my throat, I nearly fainted on the spot.

Standing there, face contorted with rage, was Masamune.

No stuttered excuses I attempted halted his advance. The closer he approached, the more I could see the deep lines and sallowness of his skin tone, eyes rimmed in red and underlined with dark bags. He must have been travelling almost non-stop returning from Kalacanda, for I did not expect him until the next evening. There was a guilty pang in my heart that had nothing to do with betraying his trust by using the Communicator, and entirely had to do with the knowledge that he was this way because of negotiations for a marriage that I did not have the courage to tell him I did not want.

He was nearly nose-to-nose with me before he spoke any words, and his bloodshot eyes deepened my apprehension and guilt. "And what exactly do you think you are doing in here...Tsubaki?" His voice was barely more than a whisper, but each word hit me as though he had been yelling himself hoarse. You know the tone Masamune takes, sister, when he feels as though he's been truly betrayed - how it cuts through to your very core, as though you just let down the King himself.

"I - I -" I began, but could not think of a word to say. I swallowed hard at the change in his expression when his eyes flicked back over my head to see who I'd been searching for.

"The King? THE KING?" And now he did yell, so loudly his voice broke, closing the last few centimeters between us and seizing my upper arms. "What possible reason could you have to contact the King? Were you going to betray me, Tsubaki? Me, your loving brother, who has sacrificed so much for you, for the Nakatsukasa name? Were you going to betray my by talking to the King? WERE YOU?"

"No! Of - of course not!" I stuttered, so desperate for him to believe me I could barely form the words. This only served to deepen his mistrust of me, I am sure. Even though I was speaking the truth, he could not see it through the sickness that distorted his mind.

He dropped back into that crazed whisper, his fingers digging into my skin. "You know what? I think you're - a - little - liar. And you know how I feel about liars, about what happens to liars, don't you? How they're stripped and thrown in the dungeons, left to rot, left to the devices of the jailers? How does that sound, little sister? You want-"

A hand clamped down on his shoulder and pulled him back away from me with so much force Masamune stumbled.

"Now, I think that is enough of that, Lord Nakastukasa," said a deep voice, cold warning buried just underneath the cheerful tone. Masamune simply stared at the man, apparently dumbfounded at the prospect that someone would stand up to him.

"Are you all right, Lady Nakatsukasa?" The stranger asked, but did not look at me, I'm sure out of consideration until I wiped my face dry.

"Quite, I thank you," I responded, voice barely trembling.

Masamune slowly got to his feet, and I could see his Lordly indignation bubbling out. He towered over the other man, the light from the Communicator painting his face ghastly colors. "You dare defy me? A lowly attendant such as yourself? Remember your place, servant," my brother spat.

The attendant simply hummed, but I could see his hand gripping his arm behind his back so tightly that skin around his fingers turned white and then red in a bruise. "You are almost right, Lord Nakatsukasa. However, as the right hand of the man you prostrate yourself in front of, I do believe that ranks me above you; some would say I'm just one step below a god, in fact, but nevertheless, I will get there some day. Some day soon." His voice lowered, and though I could not see the man's expression, Masamune's own paled in response.

"Regardless of station, I am under orders from the Master that I am to keep Lady Nakatsukasa safe at all costs, your Lordship. Many pardons for any insult you may feel," he bowed in apology, but - and I smile now to recall it - not nearly deep enough for the difference in their stations, even if he was sworn to the service of another.

"No… it was I who forgot the situation." It was as close as an apology I've heard my brother utter in years, and I could see how much it cost him. His face went purple from mortification and fury. Masamune narrowed his eyes in a glare directed at me - as though this situation and his shame were entirely my fault - before turning on his heel and stalking from the room. I suppose his head was not cool enough to be rational, for he did not seem to consider that he was leaving me alone in a room with a strange man, but to be quite frank, and I know you will corroborate this statement, at that moment, I believed it safer to be with a stranger than my own brother.

The attendant nodded, watching the tail of Masamune's travelling cloak disappear around the corner. Then he turned to face me, and I could get my first clear view of the man's face. He had plain features, the kind that would be easily forgettable in a crowd, but there was something in his fierce green eyes that reminded me of you, sister. There was an unbreakable strength there that echoed the way he had confronted Masamune as easily as though he were simply talking to him in the market.

He swept a deep bow, his body folding parallel with the ground - nearly twice as deep as the one he gave my brother. "I apologize for the late introduction, my Lady. I am Black Star, a personal attendant to his Majesty, King Asura, your betrothed. He sent me here to ensure your safety. In addition-"

I'm afraid that I didn't hear the rest of his words, sister, for, I know not if it was a combination of the surprise and stress of the situation, but after hearing the words "King" in connection with "your betrothed," well… it is embarrassing to admit, but I fainted.

When I woke again, the back of my head was throbbing and I was in my bed. Black Star was standing vigil to the side, while the maid bustled around, straightening curtains and pouring steaming water into a teapot. Eibon help me, sister, but Black Star had bright blue hair - it wasn't just a result of the light from the Communicator like I had initially thought. I find myself wondering at the fashion trends in Kalacanda, wondering if unnaturally colored hair is commonplace.

As soon as I struggled to sit up, my new bodyguard was by my side, supporting my back with one hand while the other fluffed pillows. "How is your head feeling, Milady?" he murmured, his voice right near my ear.

Not-unpleasant chills radiated out from where his hand was pressed between my shoulder blades; I blush now as I did then, sister, for there was only a thin nightgown between our skin. It was too-intimate, a contact only a husband should have. So, dear Maka, I suppose that we are both equal in our impropriety regarding these strangely forward men.

When he moved away, I could once again breathe, and I leaned against the pillows with a sigh of relief. "It aches, a bit," I admitted. "I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused you."

Black Star smiled, then, and it was so childlike and frank, I had to look away. I had not met anyone who was so seemingly unguarded in a long time - at least since you left more than a year ago, sister. There was so much in this man that reminded me of you, my chest ached with unshed tears.

"No such thing, Lady Nakatsukasa. I am simply glad that you are uninjured." He apparently made eye contact with the maid because he suddenly bowed and excused himself. "You look quite tired still, my Lady; please rest some more. I will be right out in the corridor if you need anything. And please don't worry for your safety - no one shall get past me!" With one last grin, he was gone.

I found myself exhausted, and I wasn't sure if it was because of the trauma of my encounter with Masamune or the truth I had just discovered - or if it was because of this Black Star himself. Tired though I was, I wanted to pen this letter to you before I forgot the details from what had happened. So after I excused the maid, I began to work.

I still can hardly believe how quickly these events are unfolding, nor can I believe that my betrothed, with whom Masamune has been so desperately negotiating , is none other than the King of Kalacanda. I must admit that I am a bit concerned about marrying a man so far above my own station, never mind a King, and never mind the King of the rival country.

If I know you at all - and I like to think I know you fairly well, dear Maka - then I am guessing you are beyond frantic in your concern for me. I have a request. I know have made more of these in the past month than I have made in perhaps our whole relationship, but Maka, I must ask you for one more selfish favor. Please do not work yourself into a frenzy, and please do not spread this news further than these letters and your connection with Master Soul. I shudder to think of the stain on my honor if it were to be discovered that I ran away from an arranged marriage because it was not exactly to my liking. Nay, even though he is the King of Kalacanda, and even though it is not an ideal situation, I must think of the Nakatsukasa name and my duty as the Lady of the house. I will not be the one to tarnish our reputation even more; as I've stated many times, Masamune does so enough for several generations.

But even more than that, Maka, if word were to reach the King … if he were to hear, I fear the repercussions Masamune would face, the country would face, if our King were to take action. And you know as well as I, if not more, Dame Albarn, that the King would take action. If he were to sense any hesitation in my heart, our dear King Mortimer would do everything in his power to keep me from going through with this marriage - and I fear what would happen in the relations between our country and Kalacanda if I, Asura's intended bride, were to be put under the protection of the crown.

Please have faith in the protection of this brave attendant who is trusted as the protector of the King of a tumultuous country, and who is willing to defy my Lord Brother on my behalf. And if you, perhaps, do not trust Black Star as I am inclined to, then know that Mifune is here beside me as always. So, sister, I pray you focus on what is most important right now: arriving at the King's camp, reporting what you know, and above all else, keeping this country safe.

Eibon and the gods know that it is more in need of your protection than I am.

I ask this of you, and yet, I admit that I feel very lost right now, sister, as though my identity is about to be ripped from me. I pray you have good news when you respond.

With love,

Tsubaki

* * *

><p>Dear Tsubaki,<p>

I sit here in nothing short of shock as I end my third rereading of your last letter, for I know not how to make heads or tails of it, know not what to think or what action I might take. You say I should not intercede, plead your honor, plead that offending your betrothed would be dire for the Kingdom-yet, how can I sit and do nothing when your brother offers you as a reluctant prize for his new patron? How can I watch your happiness, nay, your very_ safety, _crumble and act not?

I know not how to sit idle through this, know not how to do as you ask, know not how to do nothing when you, my sister, my friend, my dearest heart, stands in such a situation. I would plead to you that your family honor is nothing, that it can be best repaired out of your Lord Brother's clutches, and that your personal honor is better served by defying the wishes of such a man as Masamune has become. As to the Kingdom-in that, at least, I can see your logic. I can see how for the _King_ to intercede would create an untenable situation, and yet, I would plead with you to intercede on your own behalf, to refuse this match, to fly to your friends, to those of us who love you. I will run to you, help you, do what it takes, and Soul has agreed to aid me in this if only you will consent. Mifune, too, I believe would assist you. He has ever distrusted your brother and looked to your well being first and foremost. _You need not do this, Tsubaki!_ Please, please take action, let others help you to avoid this ill fated match!

And yet, I fear you will not heed me, that you will stay your troubled course. You have ever reminded me of my stubbornness, but you are no less willful when your mind is truly set, when you believe in the right of a thing. I could go to you and you would turn me away if you are fixed on this path in your heart, and nothing short of taking you by force would achieve my ends-and I would never force your hand, even in my greatest fear, my greatest sorrow, my sister. So I will await your word, hope you will allow me to aid you, and hope, as well, that your allies in this may protect and guide you.

I know Mifune will do all he can; I trust his honor, his judgement, and his affection for you. I also hold out hope that your betrothed may be a worthy man. He is a King, and that he has sent someone to look out for your safety and well being speaks well of him. That the man he sent is willing to defy your Lord Brother to carry out his task is also comforting, to know that you have someone to keep you safe from his dark whims, his erratic actions. To hear all he has said, all he has done! I wish to challenge him myself for the right to defend you, to protect you! My blood boils at the thought. Yet, this Black Star, odd as your description paints him, sounds reliable. If I question your betrothed for allowing, nay seeking an engagement when you have never spoken, I yet praise him for seeing to your safety so directly.

But wait-no-no, even this must prove troubling! Is there no providence in this world? Have the gods, as you feared, abandoned us in our plight? Soul has-he has heard this name in my thoughts, and he would warn you. He insists the man is _not to be trusted,_ insists you must keep your true protector at your side to avoid-ah! I know not what to do, this is-

Soul insists he would write to you himself, as it is his experience that is to be relied upon. I have agreed because my thoughts are in disarray, and perhaps he can convey the import better since it is he who-I will let him tell it. It is not my tale. Please-just-I know you have heard my story, you know that Soul can be trusted. Trust him now, I beg of you. I give this to him for now.

...

Greetings Lady Nakatsukasa.

I know this will seem strange, but Maka is-beyond reason just now-and you need to hear this. I realize you only know what Maka writes about me, but I've seen you in her thoughts and felt you in her soul. I know what you mean to her. I also know you're good, kind, trustworthy-and trusting. DO NOT TRUST BLACK STAR.

I've met the man. He's a =thrice damned= murderer and a traitor. From Maka, I know you're friends with Prince Mortimer. The man who calls himself your protector is the same man who tried to kill Kid. I know because I'm the one who stopped him.

Let me tell you a story I've told very few.

A few years ago, I was taken into service by the King's Wizards-they fear what I am and wanted me watched closely. It was either serve the King or be branded as a Witch and a threat. I chose to serve. I was nobody, an un-Bonded =piece of shi= Wizard in training. The Prince-Kid he made me call him-wanted to know more about me. The Prince was different from most of the =assh= people I've met-curious and impartial and really bloody odd. I'm not sure I would call us friends, but we spoke several times, and I was occasionally assigned to his detail at his request. It was only occasionally-those in charge of his protection didn't trust a demonic monster like me.

I know you didn't ask for my life story, and I doubt you want to hear it, but all of this has a point, I promise. As Wizard trainees, we were both stationed at the training complex, a keep and out buildings surrounded by thick woods. One night, Kid was supposed to visit me in the barracks. He had more questions about how my magic worked, and though I was tired of his interrogations, I couldn't really refuse a request from the Prince. He'd always tell me a time and day and slip his guard to avoid all the =cr= hassle of an entourage. I'd told him it was a stupid idea, but I know you know Kid, so you know how bloody dogged he can be. Stubbornness is clearly a thing among your little cohort.

That night, Kid was late and he was never late. He always arrived _exactly _at 8 -because of his bloody ob-. Again, you know how he is and I should get to the point, Maka tells me. (She keeps pacing and looking over my shoulder-if I didn't already feel how much she cares about you before, it would be painfully =fucki= obvious now.)

Anyway. He was late, so I decided to find out why. My gut told me there was trouble, and I trust my gut.

I hurried along the trail to the keep and saw a shadow ahead. So I snuck up, and when I was finally close enough to see the figure clearly, my magic doing its work, what I saw =pissed me= filled me with anger. There was a blue haired =freak= man with a sword ready to gut the unconscious Prince. I called on my magic, my rage giving me rare control, and blasted him with flame. He avoided it, so I hit him with stone, slamming into him and knocking him against a large tree. I stood between the stranger and the Prince as the enemy faced me and blathered on about how he was a god and a peasant couldn't touch him, whatever. He was waving his sword around and screaming about how dare I attack the great Black Star.

The man was an idiot, but if he had knocked out the Prince, he had to be a strong idiot. I'm no slouch, so I stood my ground. I wasn't going to let some =bast= stranger touch the Prince. Hell, I would have probably taken the blame if he did. So I told the blowhorn I dare to attack the =asshole man= who's trying to kill our Prince.

He must have disliked my answer because instead of further blathering, he attacked me. I was happy about that since I'd thought he'd never shut up, but I underestimated just how fast he was, and his sword was through my shoulder in an instant. I was only lucky to have tried to dodge in the final moment or it would have sliced my jugular and I wouldn't be here to warn you or anyone.

As it was, it was the worst injury I've ever received and I lost control, the earth rising through my power to swallow my opponent whole, causing tremors that were felt all the way to the Capitol. My true affinity is earth, so when I lose control, it's dangerous. Un-Bonded, it could also prove deadly to me as the magic draws from my essence.

I regained control finally and released the assassin, leaving him sputtering for breath. I should have killed him, but I've never been much of a killer, and he'd been so weakened by my loss of control that he was no longer a threat. I told him to go and never return, that if I saw him again I would kill him.

I guess he believed me since he began to back slowly away, still panting. He bellowed something about how he would be the one to kill me next time, but then he turned and ran, and I was left to clean up the mess I'd made.

It really was a =fuc= mess, too. Kid was half buried in rubble and the earth around us was twisted and scarred. I was damn lucky Kid wasn't worse off-=fuc= dead even-from my outburst, but it didn't matter since I passed out then, too much energy drained.

I woke up in the brig but that's not the point, and really, it was straightened out. The point is that the man you know can only be the man I stopped-Black Star is a killer. He's skilled and deadly and you should avoid him. Knowing that he's with you makes my blood burn with Maka's ire. I should have killed him then.

Maka insists she should finish so I'll end this. I hope you'll listen, if not for your own sake, then for Maka-I know you care for her. Please don't let her suffer as she will if things go badly for you. We're willing to help you so let us-and make sure you stay away from the =assh= assassin until we can. -SE

...

I am collected, and I apologize for any crudeness in Soul's account, but you needed to know. If I feared for you before, my anxiousness for your safety now is almost overwhelming, every other thought or concern flying from my head. I am so distraught that, as Soul reminds me, I have yet even to tell you that we have arrived safely in camp this morning and had audience with the King.

What we told him, what we warned him of, the Witches in our midst, the one who stalks us, the towns she left burning in her wake, this Master and the plot to break out fragile peace with Kalacanda, these things were not wholly unknown to our Liege Lord and his closest advisors. They knew there were Witches loose, especially near the border, knew of the towns as the inhabitants had fled in their direction, and they knew that Kalacandian forces were gathering-it is why the King made the journey to the front, why the Knights have been headquartered there as well. That an assassination plot was in motion was news, but not beyond their suspicions. Even still, they have increased the King's guard detail and, nestled amidst his finest soldiers, he is as safe as he may be.

For myself, I have yet to receive orders; they wish to examine the Bond I share with Soul first, to see how it was formed and if it may be broken. My father's Warrior, the respected Sir Stein, will conduct the tests when he and my Papa return from scouting duty. It was he who discovered the secret to transferring my parent's Bond, so it may be that he can break mine as well-though I confess I have my doubts. Our souls have become so closely intertwined in our travels together that it is difficult to imagine they could be torn asunder, though I will admit, the very idea frightens me-both that it might not be possible, or worse, that it is, and how strange and empty it will feel when his warmth is gone.

But my thoughts run away from me as they do far too often of late! It is good that Soul finally went for air because were he to read that nonsense, he would surely take it as hope that I will agree to keep our Bond. It is hope I dare not give.

I will end this, because I have nothing more to say. I await your leave, I await leave from the Knighthood, I await word that I may act.

My fear for you, my dear dear sister, my Tsubaki, overwhelms me. How I wish I had ignored your first warning that I were with you instead of merely writing this letter. How I wish to keep you from these ills, from the threats you face in every corner. How I wish to fly to you, and I beg you give me leave that I may do so!

Your friend always, your servant now if only you will allow it,

Maka

* * *

><p>My Dearest Sister,<p>

I am truly sorry to have caused you such worry and strife, and Master Soul, I apologize that I have brought to you such trouble as a troubled Maka can cause. Yet I must once more emphatically beseech you to not intervene in these matters. They are a Nakatsukasa problem in the end, and while I consider you my own sister, my own heart, there are those among the family and those in Kalacanda who would not agree. I repeat my earlier sentiments that to flee from this marriage would be the greatest shame to myself and to my family, and it is not something I am willing to do. Lest you believe me to be rash and blinded by a misguided sense of duty, please understand when I tell you that I have thought long and hard about my choices and the possible consequences of those actions. Maintaining the current path, continuing on in my marriage with King Asura, I believe to be the only true choice I have. I will not flee this path of fate the gods have laid for me, as you did not flee from your Bond nor your duty in fear for your own well being, my dear, wonderful Maka. You thought larger than your small self and took what you believed to be the best route available to you, and I must now do the same.

I beg of you to have trust in me, and to have trust in my instincts, as I have trust in you, sister.

As to your concerns, Master Soul, I wish to believe your story, if not only because I believe in Maka's character judgment, but also for the benefit of the doubt, and yet this character you described is so unlike the Black Star I have come to know that I cannot help but wonder if you are somehow mistaken.

The assassin you recall is brazen and crude, yet the retainer I know is refined and thoughtful, the perfect gentleman. He does naught but think of my best interest, and he has yet to leave my side. Truth be told, I have come to view his presence as a source of comfort. While I always knew that Mifune would protect me at all costs, the horrible guilt that consumed me at the thought of him sacrificing himself for my sake and leaving Angela alone... 'twas a thought I dared not entertain for long. Yet, with Black Star, I feel as though I do not have to worry for his safety - and not because his existence is not precious to me, because in this short time it - he - has become so. Nay, I worry not over Black Star's health because he is so undeniably strong and strong-willed.

And Master Soul, if these terrible accusations you have made are based off naught but his name and his strength, then I must ask you to withdraw them lest the high opinion Maka has given me of you be tarnished.

I have in these past days I also met my tutors, and while they have not grown to be people I trust as I trust you, Maka, I do not believe them to be anything but good, though odd. They have a love of knowledge and a knack for teaching that is reminiscent of old Master Reginald, if you remember him? They are only missing the smell of coffee beans that was always clinging to that old enthusiast. But I digress. What I am trying to convey, dearest Maka, is that it is not as though I am being thrown to the wolves. Perhaps, instead, I am going willingly; in the end, I am not sure.

However, please do not mistake me for having entirely agreed with this arrangement, for that would be a falsehood of the greatest sort. Rather, I have accepted this fate, and will thusly see it through properly to the end. Instead of continuing to be enraged over my Lord Brother's thoughtless actions, I have chosen to see the good that could come from it. The different cultures and fashions and life stories I could learn, the different people I could meet! It is all so exciting, when I look at it as though I am going on an extended journey. Any trials I may encounter along the way, well, I suppose I will take a page from your book and deal with them as they arise in the best manner I see at that time.

My greatest regret is that I do not know when I will once more be able to see you, the one true bright spot of hope and solidarity in my life, Maka. Know that I am always thinking of you, always praying for your continued safety and well being, and if there are any gods out there still listening, then surely they would have taken notice of you by now, if only because of my incessant mention of you. In any case, perhaps my betrothed will allow you to visit once the marriage arrangements and ceremonies have been settled and life has returned to some semblance of normalcy. Even if he were to prove reluctant, I will use my stubbornness to my advantage, and keep asking and asking until he has no choice but to say yes!

I will update you as soon as I know more, regarding travel dates and the like. Remain safe until then.

Your sister,

Tsubaki

* * *

><p>My Dear Tsubaki,<p>

I know not what to say, nor what to do. I have not seen you so set on a course since you determined to reject the path of the Wizard. What disturbs me most is that, just as it was back then, this choice has been made because of your brother. Unlike then, however, when it was done to walk a path of your choosing, you have been thrust into a position you would never have chosen, bound by shackles of obligation and honor.

I would break those shackles if only I could, if only you would let me! But you have made your position clear-made it more than clear that you will not accept my help in this, that you will not stray from this briar patch into which your brother hurls you headlong.

So I will wait. Perhaps it will be that the King is an upright, honorable man. Perhaps it may even be you will be happy in Kalacanda. Walk your path, Tsubaki, if you feel you must-but know that I will help to pull you from it if you ask it, whenever you ask it, if I must go into the heart of the Lion's Den itself!

And now I must address a topic again that clearly pains you-it pains me as well, to hear the Bonded knowledge I share with my Wizard is so easily dismissed, that you would judge him so when his only motive was your safety and well being. That he met such a man is beyond refute-he cannot lie to me. That two men of such strength with such an odd name could exist seems doubtful. I will not ask you to believe it to be the same man since you have determined not to, and I know you, sister, I know your heart too well. When you have determined to like a person (and I fear you like this man too well for comfort!) there is no swaying your heart. So I will ask only that you are cautious, that you are wary, that you acknowledge that this man and the man Soul met, the man who tried to kill our Prince, may yet be the same, and that you do not trust him. Spend time with him if you must, take his offered protection. Just do not trust him. It would help to ease my troubled mind (and Soul's as well, for as he tells me, my worry is yet his worry) to at least know that you are on your guard.

I have said all that I will on this subject. Your choices are your own, and while I may urge you to act in my love and concern, that is all I may do. In the end, I will only insist that if, at the last, you need me, you will seek my aid. You must know that I will always, always be at your service.

And now, I have said my piece and will focus on my own news, for I do have some.

I have seen my father and his Warrior. I know that you can easily imagine how he reacted upon catching sight of me, how he caught me up in his arms and sobbed in the most unmanly, improper way imaginable before asking after the man with me. When I told my father that we were Bonded-well-I am sure you can also imagine how he received that news. He instantly attacked Soul, who took it all with a stoicism I could but commend. Fortunately, my father's Warrior quickly held him back and knocked him out for a time using that odd neck pinch he sometimes employs on my father during his worst fits, leaving it quiet enough that we could speak candidly. While Sir Stein remains an odd one, he is yet reliable, and he agreed to probe and test my Bond with Soul.

After two days of testing our Bond, two full days of poking and prodding, of demonstrations of our collective power, of painful experiments putting distance between us, Sir Stein finally reached his conclusion.

Our Bond cannot be broken. He does not believe anything short of death would break it, believes that the death of one would most probably result in the death of the other, believes that even an attempt to sever our Bond would very likely kill us both.

As he tells it, he has never witnessed a Bond so deep even among pairs bound for decades. To forge such a Bond in mere weeks seems impossible, and yet, he could not deny what he beheld with his own senses. He believes it may be related to Soul's Elemental nature, or perhaps it is merely a chance meeting of two with perfect compatibility, but whatever the case, there is no turning back. Whatever the case, though I did not choose it, I am now a Warrior and Soul is my Wizard.

I have already been transferred from the Knighthood. Soul is elated, though he tries to hide it, half for my sake and half for his own pride.

For myself, I know not what to feel. My head tells me this isn't what I want, that such Bonds are dangerous, that I am better served relying only on myself, on my own skill and cunning and courage. And yet, my heart would believe differently. It is odd, so odd, my dearest sister, but to you I can admit what I would speak to no one else. When Stein made his proclamation, that our Bond is beyond severing, I was-relieved. I knew not how much the idea of losing this connection, of losing Soul, troubled me until I was told it was impossible, that to lose him would be to lose myself, my own life. I did not know it, could not see it, until I knew for certain we were bound too tightly for it to be otherwise. Somehow, in these few weeks, he has become so central a part of my life, of my very soul, that to imagine my life without him is painful, impossible, and that frightens me. I never wanted this, and now that I have it, now that I have no choice but to keep it, I know not what I am anymore, who I am, or what I want.

But enough of my existential crises! Surely there are more important things, surely your own situation is concerning enough without my silliness! This is, now, as it must be. Soul is my Wizard and I will learn to accept that, to accept that my path has changed. I have yet more news, vague news, and I run out of time to share it. Soul will soon return from where he trains with my father (yes,my father! For once he realized that there was no changing our Bond, he was determined to assure Soul was-not worthy, you know him, he believes no one worthy of me, but at least capable). I wish to complete this letter before he returns, wish to keep these thoughts to myself in a way that is impossible with such strong emotions involved, particularly when we are in close proximity.

Stein came to me, less than an hour ago, as my father and my Wizard began to train. It seems he has spoken to the King about us, about Soul and I, and they have in mind a task for us. He would not give me details, but assured me that all would be revealed on the morrow, and that we would be wise to begin preparing for a long journey.

I had hoped to be given time, to settle into this new role, to accept this new path, but it was a futile hope. Less than a week here and we are to be sent away I know not where, a Witch still seeking her vengeance beyond the safety of the camp. While I will not fear this Witch, I would have liked a chance to breathe before facing our fate, whatever that fate may hold, but it is not to be.

I will share details when I have details to share.

May you be safe and happy through all of this, vain though I fear that wish to be. If I may not lend my sword to you, if my own path is now uncertain, at least I may still lend my wishes.

Ever your sister,

Maka

* * *

><p>Dearest Maka,<p>

It was not my intention to sound as though I was dismissing the validity of Master Soul's account of that night - it is only that I could not find an ounce of this ruthless assassin described in the kind man I know Black Star to be. I do not believe that Master Soul was lying about the attempt on Kid's life - such things happen, although it does not lessen my surprise or anxiety; nay, I only deny the accusation that it was my new retainer who was behind the attack.

Yet, Maka, we've yet to argue so in all the years we have known one another, and I do not wish to let such a petty disagreement as to whether or not Master Soul speaks the truth ruin this record or our friendship. Thus, I will come to the compromise you have suggested and maintain some skepticism when dealing with Black Star. With this promise, let us reconcile.

I once more thank you from the bottom of my heart for your understanding and support in my decision; it is a weight and a worry that may be struck from my list. And you do not have to doubt that you would be the first I'd turn to in a time of need. You've always been the one I turn to, my closest friend, my dearest sister.

Now, at this news of your Bond - it is my turn to be shocked speechless. A Bond formed - nay, it sounds as though forged is a better term to use. A Bond forged between two who were strangers nigh a fortnight ago so strong it can end only in death? It is a wonder you were even able to separate from Sir Stein! I am sure he longs to keep you to himself until he can understand the intricacies and mechanics of such a Bond.

This is nothing short of incredible, and I have no doubt that whatever I may put into words here, you have already thought, felt, analyzed. But what I may offer to you are my assurances that even though you are Bound to this man, though his presence grows larger in your life and in your heart - this is not a thing to fret over. You may be a Bonded Warrior, you may be tied Body and Soul to this Wizard, but you are Maka, and you will always be Maka -bookworm, temperamental, incredible Maka. Whatever new path lies in front of you, you shall do as you always have and meet it head on, ready to fight your way to your next victory. That is the Maka I know, and that is the Maka who is so very dear to me.

However, I can understand your hesitance and your discomfort with sharing a soul space, with having such an emotional connection with this person you do not know - with this man you do not know. To that, I have no comfort to offer, beyond that this connection is a two-way Bond, and that he must also deal with this. But this is surely not news to you who have been Bonded these many weeks, and that is all I may say as an outsider with no practical experience.

It was nice to hear of your father and his latest antics; they made me smile! Even in the darkest of times, it seems as though we can always rely on Lord Spirit to offer a spot of brightness.

But what it was not such a relief to hear was that you and Master Soul were to be thrust out on another assignment when you've only just barely returned with your lives. A long journey in these dangerous areas generally bears no good news, and I desperately pray that perhaps the both of you are only being sent back to the castle for the Bonded training you lack. Reason tells me this will not be the case, though, and it seems as though you already expect the worst.

I shall go make an offering to the Nameless One and Eibon at their respective hours for your and Master Soul's continued safety.

As for my news - I have very little to offer. The tutors arrived before I sent my last letter, as I mentioned briefly, and since their arrival, I have been in lessons with them from after breakfast to mid-afternoon, with only a break for lunch in the middle. It has been very enlightening, and learning about the cultures and history of Kalacanda is interesting - well, it _can_ be interesting. In the past it was very bloody and very unstable, and everyone learned the way of the sword and the way of the shadows; but that was when the Hoshizoku ruled. Since King Asura claimed the throne, and after the Great War, the country has settled. At least that is what they tell me.

But what is truly the highlight of my day - and I only write this to prove my prior point that he is not the man you and Master Soul believe him to be - is my turn about the grounds with Black Star. I had asked him what title I should give him, not knowing if there were different terms in Kalacanda, and he waved me off with that loud laugh of his, assuring me that Black Star was fine. He is very knowledgeable about many subjects, and I have learned far more from him than the dusty tutors. Like me, he lived through the Great War during his earliest years first hand, though he had a much closer and much darker view of it than I, who was hidden in the Nakatsukasa stronghold throughout that times. But his story is not mine to tell, not without his permission.

As I mentioned, he knows many things, and he has begun to teach them to me in our time together. He is not book learned, beyond how to read and write and basic etiquette, but there were other subjects he could teach me. Practical things, things that will be _actually_ useful to me, he told me, face bright with a mischievous smile that I couldn't help but return.

Take today, for example. Our walk brought us past the edge of the copse of trees that houses the shrine to Eibon, and he suddenly stopped,and motioned me to his side. I thought at first that he was going to offer his prayers to the god, which confused me, for those in Kalacanda worship the Dark Ones as a general rule, and he does not seem as though he is very devout regardless. But no, Black Star gestured me to a deeply shaded area and pointed to a section of the ground.

"What do you see there?" he asked. His expression was serious, no hint of the usual smile he wears, so I knew this was the beginning of a lesson.

I took my time to answer, scanning the ground and the trees , trying to discover what he found so important. "Rocks and dirt, mostly, a few mushrooms," I responded a bit helplessly. I could not understand the point of this lesson.

Black Star beamed. "Right! You're quite observant. Do you know what types of mushrooms those are, Lady Tsubaki?"

I had given him my permission to refer to me by my given name, and hearing it roll of his tongue so warmly and with such affection… it gives a comfort I have not known since we last spoke. "I've never seen them before, no."

"Thought so. Well, these gray ones here - these will give you the worst morning of your life if you drink ale with them. They are common enough, and found in most shady areas, but gods do they have an effect. Scholars call them some very long and fancy name, but in Kalacanda, we just refer to them as the tippler's bane. We used to sneak them on some poor ba- sap's plate when I was with the army for a short time. Had it done to me a few times, and I swear I was the most miserable cadet around. Now, the one beside it… we call it the destroying angel. Tastes like heaven, and appropriately so - for you'll be in Skyouki's cold clutches before her hour's even come."

A chill ran over my skin at his dark tone, the way his eyelids lowered like he was far away, buried in a painful memory. My heart hurt at the thought, so I reached out and lightly touched his arm. He startled, hand twitching for the knife at his belt. I jerked back with a quick apology, but for the rest of the day, and even now as I pen this letter, my fingers tingle familiarly - the old feeling of magic swirling just below my thin skin.

"Is there no antidote?" I asked.

"Hmm," he hummed as he got to his feet. Holding a hand out to help me up, he smiled, but it was sad and strange. "Not anymore. Now shall we continue...?"

I say his smile was strange, but what was truly strange was my reaction. I wanted to reach out and comfort him, as Masa used to do for me when we were children, to apologize for something I neither know nor did; it would be a self-indulgent act, performed only to make my own self feel better, so I refrained from doing so and our stroll continued as normal. It is an odd line we have walked, Black Star and I, somewhere between stranger, friend, and retainer. I know not what to think of him nor our relationship, and so I leave it be.

=I believe that is all the news= Nay, Black Star has just informed me that the final arrangements have been made, and we will begin our journey for Kalacanda and my betrothed. It is an odd coincidence that we shall both be sent down our new paths at such similar times, but this surely must mean that our fates will cross again.

It is a flame of hope I cling to.

Remain safe.

Always,

Tsubaki

* * *

><p>Dear Tsubaki,<p>

Your last letter proves little short of prophetic, my sister, as this morning we were summoned to an audience with the King to receive his orders.

That the orders for a newly Bonded pair were to be given by the King himself had us both on edge, and as we entered the Royal tent, as my stomach clenched in anxious anticipation, Soul reached for my hand and I could not deny him; indeed, I took an odd sort of comfort in his touch, knowing that whatever we faced, we faced together.

A mere week ago, I would have seen this as improper, but now he is my Wizard irrevocably and we are Bonded for life. Such small comforts are accepted and even encouraged among Wizards and their Warriors, and whatever I may have felt going in, this is our reality now.

The tension in the room was palpable as we entered to kneel before the makeshift throne, an ornate high backed wooden chair that held the King himself. When he deigned to acknowledge us, we stood together before His Majesty King Mortimer the I with the King's Own, Sir Stein and my father, standing to one side. My father looked sternly upon our clasped hands and might have gone into one of his fits of alternating pique and ardor, as you know he is prone to do when he believes me in any way threatened, but Sir Stein held him back with a restraining hand to the shoulder, and the King cleared his throat and addressed us both.

"Dame Albarn. Master Evans," he nodded to each of us, his large crown of ivory sitting heavily on his brow, contrasting sharply with his dark hair, highlighting his far too knowing amber eyes. "I would like to thank you both, once more, for your invaluable service to the Kingdom. The news you brought was helpful, and forces have been dispatched to see to the Witch and aid with the destruction she wrought."

The King's voice, so oddly animated, startled me as it always has, but of course, the news was welcome. You can only imagine my relief, my sister, for I have been concerned about those villages, concerned about what else this Witch might do, since we arrived in camp. I could feel Soul's feelings mirrored my own and squeezed his hand, basking in our mutual relief.

Yes, I know what you are thinking, Tsubaki, but I assure you, it isn't so. I am more aware than anyone how common it is for Wizard-Warrior pairs to-to fall into intimate relationships, but I am also too well acquainted with how dangerous it is to wrap yourself so wholly with another. Soul and I are Wizard and Warrior, Bonded yes. We have become friends and partners as we must, but there is nothing more to it, I assure you.

But I digress, and you must be eager to hear all. Let me continue. The King continued to speak, and his words were most gratifying to my heart (Soul says they are more gratifying to my ego, but what does he know?)

"I would also extend my congratulations towards you both at having Bonded, and so strongly, too! To have such a promising Knight as you are alongside the man who saved my son, well, it is a great boon to the Order of the Bonded, and I am most pleased to welcome you, Maka, to their illustrious ranks."

I thanked him, for I could hardly admit my own trepidation about our Bond before the King himself, and as those pleasantries were not our purpose there, His Majesty continued, his voice becoming more grave. "It is well, too, that you join when you do, for there is a task you may accomplish where others would surely falter. You have proven your resourcefulness as a pair in making it here together and alive, and we believe-" my father coughed then, almost choking "-that your unprecedented power as a pair and exceptionally strong Bond, along with your newness to the Order, a position granting you relative anonymity, make you the ideal persons for a very important task. We have need to know the truth of what occurs in Kalacanda. Those we have positioned there have recently gone silent, and it is of the utmost importance that we ferret out this Master, to know who we must deal with to ensure peace within our land." The King was looking between us, imploring a response.

Yes, Tsubaki, you read correctly. We are to go to Kalacanda. I felt faint at the thought of it, of the heavy responsibility that had just been laid before us, felt Soul's fear and something like anger as he clasped my hand that much tighter.

"If I may speak, your Majesty?" I stammered out, to be greeted with a raised hand.

"Of course, Maka! You should always feel free to speak your mind before me."

"I-I mean, I am honored, Majesty, by your faith in us, but I feel-I mean, Soul and I, we-our control is not yet what it ought be, and surely there must be more-experienced pairs? For as honored as I am-as we are-to fail would be-"

"She's right, you know she's right," my father cut in quietly. "They won't stand a chance-"

"You've said your piece before, Spirit," his Warrior cut him off. "Now is hardly the time."

"Oh, no worries, no worries!" the King said lightly, ignoring the outburst beside him to focus on myself and Soul. "We aren't sending you _now_, of course not! The King's Own, my personal Wizard and Warrior, your very own father, Maka, will spend the week training you intensively before you depart! If, that is, you agree to this. I am well aware that this is dangerous, so you will only be sent if you are willing."

My heart was torn, my sister, for I well understood the necessity of this task, but I doubted that we could perform it. I doubted we would live through the attempt. I doubt it even still. And yet, I could not refuse a direct request from my King, so I was about to consent when I felt the grip on my hand pull me closer to my Wizard, when I felt his whisper in my mind.

_Don't._ His soul spoke to mine. _It's suicide. We're being thrown to the wolves. _

And I knew it for truth, Tsubaki, I did, but still, I could not deny my King, would not refuse to at least _try. _ The situation is dire-I knew we would not have been asked were they not desperate, had they not believed our chances to be better than most.

_I know_, I responded in my mind, reaching out to my Wizard, _I know, but what choice do we have? I couldn't live with myself knowing we might have done something and didn't if the worst comes to pass. I have to do this. Please?_

Unvoiced was my desire to be near you, my sister, but I knew he felt that as well.

_Yes._ He thought. _But for you. Not for the King. For you._

I suppressed a shiver at the words, at his loyalty. He is a good man, Tsubaki, a good friend. I am lucky that he is the one I Bonded with. I cannot imagine being so tied to another.

We stepped forward as one, bowed before the King again, and rose, before we told him with one voice that we would serve his will.

The rest went by in a blur, but the gist was this: We are to train with my father and Sir Stein for a bare week before leaving for Kalacandian lands, before setting off into the very lion's den to seek the lion himself.

This is heavy news, I realize. While to be nearer to you lifts my heart, the task we face concerns me greatly. To work as spies! Never would I have imagined the necessity of such a thing. As you might expect, my Father was unhappy with this, with the danger I would face, but his words were little heeded by the King. That the King and his advisors are concerned about this Master, about the spies and Witches in our borders, is good and right. They want eyes and ears in enemy territory as it were, need someone to try to discover the truth of recent events.

As Soul and I were in the thick of those events, we were the natural choice. Sir Stein insists that our new yet strong Bond and prior knowledge made us the _only_ viable choice. As he says, we have the potential for great power, we are unknown by the enemy as a Bonded pair, and we have already proven ourselves capable of acting independently. I only hope that he is right, and I am sorry to have pushed Soul into this-he was reluctant to take on such a heavy task, as I say, and it was only my wishes that spurred his consent. Yet, I cannot do anything without him, such is our lot, and duty must come first. If our King and Country need us, then it is our privilege to serve. I know that Soul believes this also, perhaps not in duty or privilege, but in the necessity of the act. I have felt that his fear for my safety clouds his judgement in this, and I cannot allow such baseless fear to drive us. The Bond has spurred his protective instincts, but that cannot usurp our duty. (Soul reminds me now that I was asked to tell no one of our orders, but how can I keep even this from you? Your loyalty is above reproach-to myself, to our Kingdom, to the King himself. No, I will keep nothing from my sister, not even this!)

We began Bond training today with Sir Stein immediately after our audience, both of us in a daze. Before we began, I was given new armor, a chain shirt. It is enchanted and lighter than my plate armor, easier to hide beneath a cloak. Soul was given a magical vest that would provide him protection as well. While I am grateful for these things as they will help to keep us safe, their necessity, again, puts me on edge. Still, they are well made, both elegant and useful, and I feel fortunate to have been gifted with them.

The training itself was less useful and not at all elegant, I am sorry to report. To say it did not go well is an understatement. While Soul and I manage well enough to sense the actions the other would take, we have little control of the magic. Soul always required intense emotion to use his abilities and it seems this has yet to change, though Stein insists the Bond should give us more precision. He believes the problem lies in me, in my being too guarded, in my hesitancy towards our Bond. That I would sever it if I could destroys the necessary foundation of trust, or so he believes.

And yet, how can I change my own heart? I cannot force myself to feel differently even in necessity. I admit the force of our Bond frightens me. To be so close to a relative stranger, to share your very soul, would this not frighten anyone? I often feel overwhelmed by his presence and I crave-I know not what, something nameless and close and strange. Yes, it frightens me. The barriers I maintain so carefully now allow me to keep some vestige of myself even amidst the overwhelming presence of my Wizard. Without that I fear, how I fear, that I would lose myself in him, and that is something I refuse to do.

Tomorrow, Stein plans a special type of training, though what, he refused to reveal. However, the smile he wore had my heart in my throat. You remember the one-in which he looks like he would very much like to take you apart piece by piece? I shudder to think of it. Sir Stein is brilliant, and I know he means well, but there are times when I worry for his sanity as well as our own safety.

But as my news is ended-and what news it is, I know!-I would address your own letter. I must admit your kind words warm my heart, as they always have. Amidst all of this confusion, I can always, always find myself in your words, your care and compassion, and it gives me strength and heart to do what I must. Even facing such uncertainty, your kindness can always make me smile.

Yet, I cannot say I did not find myself concerned as well. To hear you talk of Black Star, my heart is torn. A part of me is heartily glad you have found a friend, a person to take comfort in. Yet, my knowledge that this friend may yet prove to be a viper in the grass gives me pause, makes me fear for you. Your fondness for him-and my sister, I know you will protest this word, but I also know you too well to mistake it for anything else-concerns me. Were he the man you paint him as I could find no fault, but that other truth haunts me still, and my fear for you rises. You have said you will be cautious, and I beg you to heed those words, beg you to take care lest you find yourself wandering too far into a place you never meant to go.

You ended your letter with news you will finally journey to Kalacanda and, odd as it seems, I feel only relief, because now I will be closer to you, now you will be away from your heartless brother, now, perhaps, we may finally meet again.

It is my fondest wish, and the only bright spot in the odd mire my life has become.

Safe journey, my sister. May the gods be with you, and may this letter find you safe and well.

Yours,

Maka

* * *

><p>My Dear Sister,<p>

Truth be told, I know not how to begin this letter; I've wasted many sheets of parchment in my attempts to get the words to flow, and Black Star has told me that he shall write the letter himself if I crumple this one too. He believed the first three letters were fine, but, my friend, I tell you they were not. That being said, I have few sheets left and much to say on them, so I will cease my ramblings here.

As I mentioned in my previous letter, the final arrangements for our departure were made. Four days ago, we left my old home. I wish I could say it was a tearful departure, but the household has not been so sentimental since my brother became Lord Nakatsukasa. I know it would have been much more difficult had Mifune and Angie not been traveling with us, but they were, and so leaving the home-that-was-not-quite-home was much easier.

The trip was pleasant, the Great Mother showing mercy on us and keeping our weather fair for the first day and a half. However, I truly believe Kalacanda is a land abandoned by the gods of light, madness and self-interest ruling in their stead. We had barely crossed the border, our carriage and parcels having been thoroughly searched by the guards, when the heavens opened and the most torrential downpour hit us. By Black Star's command, we continued our struggle forward, though I am sure it was nigh impossible for the horses to see – I could hardly see Black Star's horse, and he had been riding within talking distance the whole trip. It must have been utter misery for those who did not have the protection of the carriages – the guards that Masamune sent along with us as well as Black Star himself. Not even oiled wool could keep them dry in that deluge.

I describe the weather in such detail, for it is the only possible reason Black Star and I can think of to explain what happened next. Calm yourself, sister; I am sure you have already skimmed ahead, but please do not worry for me. We are as safe as we can be – truly no different than your previous situation, except, perhaps, better, for Black Star is familiar with the land.

As I said, perhaps it was the rain that dulled the guards' and horses' senses, but no one noticed the bandits until it was far too late. When the carriage jolted to a halt, we looked at each other in confusion, but suspected that a wheel must have gotten stuck in the mud. Angie and I went back to the game we were playing, while Mifune stuck his head out through the window to inquire as to what happened.

The dull _thunk_ of an arrow hitting the side of the carriage had Mifune pulling himself back to safety, snapping for us to get down,_ now._ I dropped to the floor, the tie on my gown making it difficult to contort myself to fit into the small space between the seats. Angie huddled in my arms, shaking, as Mifune inched his way across the seat toward the door. He drew his dagger as he went, most likely setting himself up to slit the throats of anyone who tried to enter the carriage.

We waited for what seemed like ages, the only sounds cutting through the steady drumming of the rain on the roof of the carriage were the clang of sword-on-sword and the cries of those who fell. Mifune was just about to peek through the curtains once more when the door flew open, letting in a blast of cold water and a bloody and sopping wet Black Star. Perhaps the only thing that saved Black Star's throat was the fact that Mifune was off balance, and even still, the two fell backwards from the carriage in a tangle of blades and limbs, yelling.

Angie and I stared, mouths agape, at the sight before us. Only two guards remained of the original eight, the carriage the tutors had been riding in was on its side, one wheel spinning, the other smashed – to make weapons, apparently, I thought as I gagged. One of the tutors was collapsed, half out the carriage, a spoke of the wheel protruding from between his shoulder blades. It did not occur to me to cover Angie's eyes, to save her from the carnage in front of us. No, my ears were filled with a buzzing sound, and everything had begun to take on a blue tinge; the only thought that was able to cut through the apparent shut down of my senses was that this was my fault. _It was all my fault_.

Perhaps if I had defied Masa, if I had stood up and declared myself uncomfortable with the arrangements, if I had told Black Star when he asked that I did not want to go through with this marriage – Eibon, if only I had listened to you, Maka, had begged you to save me, these men would not have had to die. They had willingly put themselves in danger, thrown themselves at the ragged bandits, fought desperately, all for the sake of keeping me safe – as though I was more important than their lives, than the families I know they had been hoping to return to.

There was Jorbain, laid out, his own spear protruding from his gut. He used to let me help him feed the geese when we were children. He had a toddling daughter, a pregnant wife. Kira – only recognizable because of the armor he had been so proud of, now dented and running with pink rain. His father had always hoped he would retire from the guards and take over the smithy. Yordick, with a sword in his back, his hand outstretched towards Shin, who had two arrows sprouting from his neck; they had been lovers, though everyone had pretended not to notice. Two more, Hiro and Taiga, twins, just barely men, had also fallen prey to the archer.

Umar and Rei were the only two who remained standing, locked in desperate struggle with the men who attacked us, men who looked more like demons than humans. Grizzly hair covered their faces, and rotting smiles split their beards as they shot down Umar, as Rei fell, throat cut from behind. I do not know if I cried, too numb as I watched these men I had grown up with, who had been fathers, brothers, friends, to me, slain in such shameful, cowardly ways. A strange feeling rose up within me, a burning that filled my veins, set my fingertips aflame.

Some distant part of me registered Angie screaming, Mifune, muddy and bleeding, peeling my fingers away from the girl, prying her from my grip. But what filled my vision was the sight of the laughing, crooning bandits as they approached with swords and knives flashing in their sausage-like fingers, kicking aside my fallen family, tossing aside the men who had given their lives for me, as though they were garbage. The last thing I saw, the last thing I recall, were stars of the deepest of greens, and then something burst, a void, white and blue and peaceful. It exploded from me, engulfed those stars shining in the greenest grass, pulled them toward me, around me. It was a feeling of right, a feeling of righteousness. It was euphoric.

When I came to consciousness again, I was once more surrounded by green – but this green was brighter, softer, less wild. It slowly became apparent to me that I was lying in a bed of moss, a creak bubbling somewhere to my right. I was also exhausted; it felt as though it almost took too much to hold my skin to my bones. Black Star sat across from me, a good distance between the two of us, whittling away at a stick. He was covered with bruises, his nose crooked and arm bandaged with a strip torn from someone's clothes.

"Hel—" I tried to say, but it came out as a croak. He startled, immediately in a crouch, knife and sharpened stick in his hands. When he saw it was just me, Black Star relaxed slightly, inching toward me.

"How are you feeling, Lady Nakatsukasa?"

I tried to speak again, but my tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth. His eyes crinkled in a smile, and he moved to kneel at my side, supporting my head as the sweetest water I've ever tasted trickled into my mouth. I could not help but notice the careful way he moved around me, the hesitations before he spoke – the use of my full title. But I did. And it pained me. Pained me more than the terrible ache in my bones, the throbbing in my head.

"I feel horrible. But the water was delicious, thank you. May I ask…what happened?"

He cleared his throat, sat back on his heels as he rubbed a hand over his mouth. My stomach knotted in response, uncertainty numbing my fingers.

"I know…what happened. But what was the explosion? There was a light – did a Wizard chance by us?" I asked, excitedly and mistakenly thinking of you, Maka, and of Master Soul.

His brows furrowed, eyes suddenly sharp as he looked at me, as though hearing my thoughts. When he spoke again, he did so slowly and carefully, watching me with those strange eyes."Nay, Lady Nakatsukasa. That – there was no chance Wizard, nor Witch, either. The explosion…you caused it, I believe. Something happened as you saw … I am unsure what exactly caused it. I cannot explain it well, and those who could, well, they're gone."

_'Those who could'_ could only refer to Mifune and Angie. "…Gone?" I asked, voice barely a whisper. I did not have enough air in my lungs for anything more.

"Yes. Don't worry; they're still alive. Somewhere. No, I do not know. When you…lost control, I believe Mifune said, you nearly burned Angie's skin off. And then – that damn explosion. They survived it, because Mistress Angie made this bubble appear. I don't fuc—I don't know how I survived it, because everyone else was" he stuttered here, gulping. "They were fucking melted. Like, _soup_."

I stared in horror at him, not comprehending the rest of what he said. My emotions roiled inside of me, fear and nervousness and despair and disbelief knotting my stomach and mixing with something foreign - worry and power and a buried rage. I know not how to describe it, but those were not my feelings; they had a different flavor to them, a different sound. They were...shadowy and distant. The more I tried to grab onto them, to pinpoint what they were, where they were coming from, the more faint they became - a trail of whispers. But I have lived my life listening to the smallest voices, picking up the unspoken words in people's hearts, reading character, and I knew this sound, this feel-

"-Black Star?" I asked, aloud and in my mind. He dropped his gaze, fiddled with the sharpened stick he still held in his hand. _It could not be_, that was how I felt.

We were Bonded. This was the only explanation. I did not understand how this could happen, still do not know how this happened. The Seal on my magic should have prevented anything like this from happening, should have blocked any outflows, any Bonds. Was it something to do with this man in front of me, or had I made a mistake in my Script, or was there some other external influence? I have thought and thought on it, but with my limited knowledge, I cannot find an answer. Perhaps you or Master Soul may know? Or Sir Stein - I could only sympathise with you when you and Master Soul first Bonded, but now that I am in a similar situation, the helplessness and discomfort in your own skin that you felt, that you still feel - I understand it quite well.

As we stared at each other, unspoken thought and confusion passing between us in a mash of indeterminable origin, he kneeled formally, bowed his head, and thrust the knife toward me, hilt first, as though he wanted me to take it from him."Wha-"

"Kill me," he said emotionlessly. "I do not know exactly what in Sainan's name occurred two nights ago, but since then, I have been - I have heard and felt things someone of my station - we are connected in a way I do not understand, and I would rather die by your hand than by another's. Please...Tsubaki."

His desperation, confusion, fear, helplessness - they were overwhelming. My palms began sweating, I felt nauseous, I wanted to cry - and this was only a fraction of what he must have been feeling. Though I was confused as to how this had happened, though I was afraid of what I had become, of this new Bond that had formed between us - I could not, would not do as he asked. My resentment at his request must have transferred, because he withdrew the knife once more and sat back on his heels.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

I leaned in and hesitated only a minute before laying my hands over his. "I am afraid, too, Black Star. I - Five years ago, my brother...my brother fell to the Madness. Fearing that I would become like him, I Sealed my magic away. It should have prevented me from using it like I did earlier, should have prevented me from Bonding with you - with anyone. I know not how it happened, but it has for a reason - I know it. Perhaps it is the gods, perhaps it was simply our fate, but whatever the reason, we will fight. You are a Warrior; you are a survivor. I know little about your past, but it cannot have been easy. Like you lived through that, you will live through this, yes?"

I could feel his resolve, his heart of steel, through our Bond, and I smiled, my eyes filling with tears. Of relief, of fear, of perhaps happiness - it was an indecipherable mix, but even now I am not sure that it is important what exactly I was, am feeling. All I know is that he was alone in a country he had never been able to call home and I was alone in a country that would never call me Queen and mean it - and now we had each other. It was more than I had ever hoped for, and though I was afraid of the strangeness of our new Bond, of not having my mind be my own any longer - as you had been so concerned about, Sister - I firmly believe that naught but good may come from this.

Black Star is afraid, and I can feel his reluctance to remain Bonded. It is not a comfortable feeling, but I understand why. It was I who forced this Bond, though done unconsciously, but it is him who is the victim of my wild magic. I know he holds out for the hope that there may be a way to break it eventually.

Once I was cleaned up and prepared, Black Star and I trudged on, journeying toward the only place we have to go – to the castle and my betrothed. We left nearly everything we had packed behind, for we had no way to carry it; thankfully, Black Star allowed me to return to the wreckage to retrieve this box. It was very good foresight of you to make it small enough to fit in a pack, though Black Star grumbles that it is taking the space of precious food sources. I know he does not mean it.

He says we are almost to a town, though he does not know whether or not it is safe. There are apparently many, especially in the outskirts, who resent King Asura and his rule. So though we travel on the roads, looking more and more like two vagrants every day, we rest in the woods, curled together in the roots of trees for warmth, eating whatever Black Star can manage to scrounge up. We have grown close by necessity, and though I have tried to maintain the skepticism I promised you, sister, I am afraid circumstances have led to me believe whole-heartedly in this man who has stayed by my side, who remains my friend, even when I would not want to be my own friend.

I am out of light and out of paper now, as you can probably tell; my last few paragraphs are written so close they are almost illegible.

Perhaps if you and Master Soul are in Kalacanda now, you may be near us. It would bring my heart comfort to see your familiar face.

With love,

Tsubaki


	3. Part III

My Most Dear Sister and Friend,

What may I say that can assuage your guilt? That will appease your goodness? What words can I possibly offer at such a time that will ease your troubled soul? There are no words, you know as well as I, yet words are all we have until we should meet again. How I long to see you, to take you in my arms, to comfort my sweet Tsubaki as I know you must need comfort! But I cannot. Know that I love you, no matter what dark thoughts you may harbor of yourself, know that I believe in you and in your goodness, and know that if the sway of magic took you unawares in such a fearful, such a dire situation, you are blameless. Do not let this consume your too good heart. We may regret the past, dear sister, yet we cannot change it. Do not despair over what you might have done differently. I, too, might acted differently, might have changed our paths. I might have ignored your words and come to you many times over; I might have spoken with the King; I might have done many things. I did not, and I will not despair of it. Instead, I will learn from my past inaction and do as I must now to assure your safety.

You must do the same, Tsubaki. You must not regret what you cannot change, only learn from it.

By your account, the friends caught in your crossfire were doomed already, and those who would kill them deserved no kinder fate. You cannot help what your brother did, what bandits did, you cannot take blame for defending yourself by sheer instinct, for being surprised and caught in the sway. While we will mourn your protectors for the good, brave men they were, while we will do all we can for those they left behind, you cannot, must not let this darken your soul. They would never, never want that, and neither do I.

I know these words are paltry compared to what you face-indeed, I read your letter countless times over, trying to make sense of it, seeking what I might say, what I might do to mend your heart, to keep you safe and whole.

Yet, if it were only your heart I had to fear for, I might better trust that I could make it right. But now I must fear for your safety as well and my sister, my Tsubaki, in this I feel completely powerless! I will admit that I was shocked to hear that you had Bonded with this Black Star, and involuntarily at that! I have no answers for you, sister, as to how this might have occurred, nor is there anyone I can ask just now-I know only that such a thing happens but rarely-and yet for it to happen to you, and with such a man as he may be! =I would ask him if he was the one-==Soul would have you ask him-==I fear you will not be safe with=- But I will speak no more on it. A Bond is not easily severed as we both well know, and it is an undeniable truth that you know him better than anyone ever will. You must know what he is by now for good or ill. I only hope that it is for good, and I would beg of him to do all in his power to keep you safe from harm. You are my priority above all, and I would do anything to see you safe and healed and whole, even if that means pleading with the Dark One himself. Yet, I still hope to take action on your behalf since we have crossed into Kalacanda. We are spending our first night in the small border town of Needles and, tomorrow, will steer our journey to the north east towards the capital. I mean to seek you even as I seek the news the King requires, for these two goals are compatible, and your safety is at the forefront of my thoughts-indeed, I can think of little else! =I can only hope your companion is not the man Soul met for I fear what might-==I do wish I could trust=-. Perhaps if you will share your location, we might establish a viable meeting point, a place where we may see each other again that I may guide you from this peril, protect you and lead you home. This is my fondest wish, the only one that keeps me steady through the rising darkness.

This is all so much, too much, in truth. I must again express my shock that the seals you placed upon your inborn magic have worn to be broken, that a Bond could be forced through them! You were so diligent in their creation that this seems impossible, and that it has occurred inspite of your great care troubles me deeply. How odd it is that both of us should come to this, we who were always meant to be as one, Wizard and Warrior, Bonded to others, and in such ways! Even still, _even still,_ you will ever be my sister, and yet, it seems the world has gone topsy turvey, that the things we once thought we knew have dissolved into ash before our very eyes.

I hesitate to tell the next part so grave are your own concerns, and Soul insists it is private, past, and not worth mentioning, yet I know you would be hurt that I kept even the smallest thing from you, so I will share it. Yet know it is dealt with and beyond harming us further.

I mentioned in my last letter that Sir Stein intended a special training session for us and so it was. When we met him, my father was there as well, and they led us to a moderately sized cave, tall, rounded, perhaps the size of a small home inside. It was lit with torches on the walls, yet there was nothing else to be seen. Sir Stein told us to step inside, and we did, and then he and my father sealed the place with magic, trapping us behind an invisible barrier. I touched it with my hand and found it solid, impassible.

From the other side of the barrier, as we stood, surprised, my father's Warrior told us what we should do as my father stood by his side unhappily, unwilling to meet my eye.

"This is the Cave of Sensibility," Sir Stein began, speaking in that flat tone of his. "In this cave, your emotions are intensified, crystallized, and truth is manifest. You will both stay in this cave until there is a single victor. The barrier cannot be lifted otherwise."

"A-single victor?" I asked, and you can imagine, Tsubaki, that I was completely incredulous, for surely he didn't-couldn't-expect us to fight. "What do you mean a single victor?"

"It means what it means." His face stretched into that crazed grin he sometimes wears, I know you've seen it, and I had to stifle a shudder, Soul's disgust doubling my own. "Can't expect me to give you all the answers. Well then, we'll be back to check on you in two days if, that is, you don't seek us first sooner. Have fun you two!" And with that, the odd, infuriating man bounded off, waving over his shoulder casually as if he'd only just left to retrieve a picnic.

Yet, my father stood behind still, his mouth working as he stared between Soul and I in something akin to anguish, something very like despair. Before he could speak, however, Sir Stein turned around from his place up the path and called out, "Come, Spirit, we need to leave lest their training be interrupted."

My father then clamped his mouth shut, jaw tight. He nodded once and, keeping his eyes on mine, said, "I love you, Maka. You're going to be alright," before turning on his heel and disappearing with his Warrior. I could not tell if the words were meant more to comfort me, or himself.

At that, Soul and I were left alone in that damp, dismal place, left with no obvious escape.

"So we have to fight each other," I said grimly. We were allowed no weapons, no armor, it was but him and myself in plain clothes, trousers and shirts and boots and nothing more, nothing to fight with, certainly.

He shook his head. " I-don't think so. That doesn't-"

But I didn't listen. My fear was mounting, of that strange place, of our strange situation, and you know me, my sister, you know how my fear quickly turns to anger.

"Let's get on with it!" I cried, lunging at him. He tried to avoid me, fend me off, but he does not possess the skills of a trained Warrior as I do, and I easily overpowered him, wrestling him to the damp, dank cave floor to straddle him.

"Do you yield?" I growled down at him, my anger white hot without real reason.

He rolled his eyes at me. "You think it would be so easy, you stupid, violent, rash woman? You think I can simply yield and this will be over? As if it would be so damned simple. Think. I know you have a brain in that idiot bloody head of yours, so use it for once! He said a _single victor._ We can't yield. Only one can leave, don't you _get _it?" He sounded frantic, desperate.

I ignored him, tightening my grip, pinning his arms painfully. He grimaced and I repeated, "Do you yield?" my resentment over our Bond, your situation, everything, erupting, bubbling over from deep within with little provocation. I was seething, panting down at him.

"Yes," he gritted out. "I yield. To you, I will always yield, little bloody good it does me, or will do _us_."

I lept off him with a snarl and stalked to the entrance, ready to be done with this exercise. I smacked face first into the invisible barrier, still trapped, and shrieked my frustration, head thrown back, fists clenched at my sides. Every resentment bubbled higher. To be trapped with this Wizard, this_ man_, it was truly insufferable in the moment. He was just like the rest of them, just like the other Knights who taunted me, just like my lying, cheating father. They were all of them the same, _all of them._

I know, my sister, _I know_ this will make little sense. He is not just _some man_, not just some Wizard, but _my Wizard_, good, loyal, and true, but I could not see it so then, could feel nothing but anger and resentment. I nearly loathed him, to tell true, though that now seems absurd.

But the Cave does this, draws out your deepest, strongest, most hidden feelings, amplifies them until you are nearly overwhelmed, nearly choking on your most buried emotions. This resentment, it was for Soul, for our Bond I had never wanted, yes, but it was also for my father, for the Knights, for every man who had ever wronged me. I heaped every wrong onto his shoulders, a man who had done nothing to deserve such blame.

I heard him shuffling behind me and, a moment later, felt his hand on my shoulder. I whirled on him, fists still clenched. "Don't_ touch _me!" I bit out, furious.

His face was grim, his mouth a bitter line, but his eyes were almost pleading as they reflected the torch light, glowing, haunting. I took a step back and found myself trapped against the barrier.

"Why didn't it work," I said lowly. "I defeated you. _Why didn't it work_?"

"I told you it can't be that simple. A single victor-one left standing. Yielding isn't enough. You have to really defeat me. Are you prepared to do that, Maka, because I'm not-but I don't think that's the an-"

I didn't let him finish, would not hear his words. The anger swept through me anew. _ I could not be trapped with him._ If I had to beat him to a bloody pulp to get out, then I would do it. He'd live.

"Stand and fight then, Wizard," I said, voice low.

He stepped back, spoke softly, pleading. "I won't fight you, Maka, won't hurt you. This isn't the way. Please, just-"

I rushed him then, bowling him over even as I landed a hard punch to his jaw. He rolled over on the ground, rolled away and scrambled to his feet as I stalked him, but made no move to fight back even still. His cowardice, his refusal to face me, only enraged me further. I could not see it then for what it was, Tsubaki, not then. I could not see it for his care, his concern, his refusal to hurt his Warrior, his _friend_.

"Fight me!" I screamed.

"I won't!" he yelled back even as he kept himself away from me. "It won't help, Maka, and I won't hurt you!" He was panting as I stalked him through the cave. Yet, to waste so many words was a mistake and he paused too long, came too close. I lunged again, tackling him, and my fists flew. My rage was overwhelming. He was everyone who had ever hurt me, every insult, every lie, every injury. I did not see Soul before me, not truly, but my own pain, my own hurt, my own fear. I tore into it again and again with my fists, did not even see his hands raised, placating, trying vainly to protect himself from the sheer magnitude of my unleashed fury. He might have used his magic, might have struggled, might have done anything, but he didn't, simply took my rage undeserved.

When I was spent, I blinked down at him, bloodied, bruised, and he blinked up at me blearily, face swollen, hands swollen, and actually smiled. Faint, but there.

"You-feel-better?" he gasped, and then his head rolled to the side, his consciousness as spent as my rage.

The guilt and fear, the anguish, rushed in on me as quickly as the rage had fled for _what had I done?_

I collapsed atop him, wailed, tears of despair soaking both of us, but tears would not fix this, tears could not assuage my guilt. After several minutes, I rose and rolled off him, missing the comfort of his warmth I did not, could not deserve.

Even now, my sister, I know not how I could have done it, how I could have hurt him so. Truly, deep down I must be a monster. He assures me again and again that years of hurt mixt with the influence of the Cave warped my thoughts and emotions. He refused to blame me then, refuses even still, yet I deserve the blame. Yes the cave had warped my emotions, fired my rage so high and bright that it was all I could see-I could not even see him for him. Yet I should have. No, I will not excuse it even if he would, but I will make it right by giving him my trust, by never doubting him again. He has earned it whole and total.

But my thoughts were hardly so coherent as he lay there, face broken, at my side. No, all I could think was that I had to do _something_.

I had to fix it, help him, make it better, make _him better_. I tore my own clothes, desperately trying to bind him, to patch the mess I had made, of his hands, of his face. I minded not my own knuckles, bloodied and bruised, saw only him, thought only of him, his pain, his wounds. My fault, mine alone, no one else's.

When that was done, I stroked his face carefully, over the bandages and past them, running a hand through his thick, pallad locks streaked with dirt and blood. He truly is beautiful, Tsubaki, odd yes, but beautiful, with his thick white hair and eyes the color of wine, of blood. He is beautiful even with his caustic wit, with his distrust of all save me, beautiful with his care, his loyalty, his perseverance. He is beautiful even with the darkness inside of him that I can just touch, the feeling of being other, never good enough, never whole until he found-

But this is not what I wanted to write of, no. What I mean to suggest, sister, is that I had marred his beauty, tainted it, battered his face and his unfailing trust. I was not worthy, could never be worthy.

I rose, hoping my actions, heinous and callow as they were, would have at least lifted the barrier that I might seek aid, but they did not. Soul had been right, of course he had. Somewhere, someway, I had missed the point, and now he suffered for it. I returned to his side and lay his head on my lap, stroking his hair once more, perhaps more for my own comfort than for his, my own reassurance, unworthy as I was. His wounds seemed better than I thought they might be, the swelling disappearing, the bruising fading as the minutes passed, as I continued to caress him, though he stayed unconscious still.

It was a long, long time until he awoke, a full day. I had much time to think, to reflect. You must know how it tortured me. I saw our Bond as poison, for him more than me._ I _was the poison and our Bond was a mistake, one we could not rectify, not ever. I allowed myself to sleep curled at his side that night, too afraid to leave him alone, though I could not deserve the comfort of his warmth. Sometimes in my fitful sleep, I awoke to feel his dreams. He dreamt of me, somehow, and while it should have been dark, it was warm, welcoming, like coming home. His soul sought mine and I could not deny it, even if I would never deserve the contentment it brought me, the peace.

I'm still not sure I deserve that, Tsubaki, deserve his unfailing friendship, but I am trying.

When my Wizard finally awoke, I could not look at him. Could not speak to him. He tried to address me, to come nearer, but my guilt was too deep, too painful. The best I could do for him was to keep him at arm's length, keep him from the poison he sought so freely. Yes we are Bonded, but in my foolishness and despair I believed that we could maintain distance, that somehow it would for the best. I might believe it still had your letter not smashed my every wall to allow our souls to mingle and sing, not driven me to accept, nay, embrace our shared fate.

That I have only your tragedy to thank for this new understanding rankles, but perhaps it will give you comfort to see this silver lining and know that even from ashes, some good can arise.

When Stein returned to the Cave, it was alone, disappointment etched deeply onto his features.

"So you failed," he sighed.

I had no words. None were adequate.

"We were set up to fail," Soul spoke, his gaze challenging the Warrior before him. "It was too soon. You knew we weren't ready. How can we recognize ourselves as one when it remains untrue?"

His words hit me like a knife to the heart. That was the answer all along-to see ourselves as one, united, Wizard and Warrior, inseparable. Soul had known-had tried to tell me-_he _was ready. It was I, my sister, I alone, who failed us.

Stein gave no answer but a shrug, and we walked back to the main camp in silence.

I avoided my Wizard the rest of the day, for how could I face him? Our training was done and it had only made things worse, had hurt him, hurt _us_. I knew not how to even look at him anymore, and yet, we were Bonded for life.

The following morning we left for Kalacanda, gifted with horses, supplies, and a variety of useful things. I have an enchanted parchment I may use to send word to my father, to relay to the King, one in which the words fade once written to appear in the matching parchment until replaced. I have a second parchment that will hold their replies. Not as elegant as our letterboxes, my sister, but it should serve our ends, precarious as they are.

Our parting from the Royal camp was as messy as you might imagine it would be. Things were strained between Soul and I, and my father behaved as you have seen him behave countless times, throwing himself at my feet, sobbing his love for me, and generally making a fool of himself. He made me promise to use the parchment daily, even if it is but to assure that I am well. I agreed, if only so he would trouble those near him no further. And yet, I know he means well, in his way, as often as he has stumbled. I did kiss his cheek in the end and assure him I loved him as well. With our mission so dangerous and the Bond so strained, I knew and knew well that I might never see him again, and for all his faults, he is not so poor a father as to deserve no sign of my affection.

I never thought I would say such a thing, or think it. I have harbored such bitterness in my heart over my mother's leaving, yet when the world falls apart around us, it is easy to see that some grudges are not worth keeping. My father is flawed, but still, I would not lose him.

By some miracle, my words and gestures calmed him, and we parted ways with tears on his end, and a soft smile on mine. I hope I will see him again, but if I do not, I know, at least, that he will remember my love and not my bitterness, and that is something to hold onto.

Leaving Shibusen, crossing into unknown lands, it was easier than I would have imagined. Needle Village is little different from the small hamlets that dot our own country, and if Soul and I spoke little during the day we rode, and if the tension between us was palpable, his energy anxious and concerned while my own was laden with guilt and remorse, at least we encountered no difficulties. That is until the morning after we arrived and I checked my letterbox to find your news.

Truly, without you near, without you to comfort me as I fear for your safety, for your very heart and soul, I know not what I would do if not for Soul. When I got your letter, when I read it, I was in no fit state. Yet he was there, my Wizard, to reassure me, to comfort me, to offer the balm to my soul that my sister could not when my despair, my dismay, was all for you, all for my Tsubaki. He caught me when I would have collapsed to my knees in utter shock, held me upright, kept me in his arms for support as I finished reading your words and continued to read them over and over again, as if they might change if only I willed it hard enough. His friendship I have come to treasure, if I am truthful, and I grow to resent our Bond far less with each passing hour, to embrace it in the knowledge that it may bring me to you, that it may help to keep you safe, that it may even help to keep the people of our homeland safe. How can I resent such a thing when it has power to do such good? When it brings me such a friend and support as I have found in my Wizard? In truth, I cannot.

It took me reading of your peril to finally accept what has been true from the beginning. If only I might have seen it sooner, we could have avoided much distress, but of course, I have ever had difficulty trusting deeply, as you know better than any, so learning to trust my Wizard has been difficult, fraught, and frightening. And yet, that he has shown faith in me from the moment we first met proves his worth. He is worthy of my trust, and so I will bestow it.

Yes, Tsubaki, I will trust him. I will put my faith in him as he has put his own faith in me from the beginning, for how else may we face this darkness but together? When I could not trust him, not wholly, it only brought us hurt, only ended in disaster.

I must trust him now as I would have trusted you had we Bonded, my sister, must trust him if we are to set things right, to see you whole, to mend what I saw shattered within that letter.

It haunts me still. I suspect it will haunt me for some time to come. I need to see you safe with your friends, with me, and away from the monsters who surround you. For now, I realize your =so called= protector must accompany you-a Bond demands no less-but if we may deliver you to my father and Sir Stein, perhaps a way may yet be found to sever this tie. I will pray for it, as I pray for you, to any god, to every god who will listen.

Be safe, my friend, until we may meet again and I may hold you to me once more.

Ever your sister,

Maka

* * *

><p>Dearest Maka,<p>

We arrived at the capitol late a few nights ago, pushing through rests and continuing to travel long after the sun had set, for Black Star said that we were so close it would be silly to wait one more night when we could be safe within the castle walls. The castle was in an uproar when we appeared at the gates, disheveled and bruised and much thinner than when we had left. I shan't go into the small details of what exactly happened in our travels, but it was quite a trial. When we reached the town, the people viewed us with distrustful eyes and none opened their homes to us. Black Star kept one hand on his sword's hilt and spent half his time glancing over his shoulder to ensure I was still at his side until I put my hand in the crook of his elbow. It would limit mobility, but I could feel it eased his heart.

I know he feels responsible for my safety, will do anything to protect me from anyone - yet I do not know if it is concern for me as Tsubaki or for my status as Lady Nakatsukasa, his future Queen. Perhaps both, but in my heart, I am afraid that I can only hope he sees me for who I am. Though we have not deepened our Bond or fully opened our hearts to one another, the simple matter of sharing a heart and sharing such a trial creates a bond deeper than the magic that Binds, and I fear the fondness stirring within me.

We shared many things while we journeyed to the castle, and though I would trust him, have trusted him, with my life, with my very soul, sometimes I felt as though he were very far away from me, even when he sat beside me. He is an enigma, a puzzle I desperately want to solve. Truthfully, right now I feel so much like you, my cleverest sister, when you sink your teeth into a particularly perplexing riddle. Although he seems to be so straightforward, so open, there is so much I do not know about his past, about what has shaped him to be the man he is. I want to know about it - about everything. But how can I ask that of him, especially when I have not seen him since we arrived here? The first night and well into the next morning, I did not feel a single stray tremor through the Bond, and I could not sleep for it. Was he still alive - what was happening to him - morbid thoughts such as those consumed me. Perhaps it had to do with distance, for while we traveled, even though Black Star maintained a wall between us, I still could _feel_ him there with me - but now, I cannot even sense his soul's presence.

Before we approached the castle walls, we had agreed that we would not reveal to anyone that we were Bonded. (Except, of course, for you, my truest confidant. I had explained all about you and about our letter exchange when we first retrieved the letterbox. There was no need for consent to be given to tell you - for I already had, and on this, I would not listen had the answer been no.) He whispered to me that it was dangerous, that our lives and what freedom we have will be destroyed. Apparently Bonding is rare in Kalacanda - which explains the prevalence of Witches - for the citizens, so hardened by circumstances and wars, find it almost impossible to open their hearts, let alone their souls, to another. Bonded Warriors and Wizards, especially if an experienced and well trained Pair, are far more powerful than Witches, and Black Star says that if it is discovered, our Bond, which we were taught is such a sacred gift during our studies, Maka, would be perverted, and we would become weapons to be used against Shibusen, regardless of my remnant loyalties to our country.

There are ways to crush the rebellion out of people, Black Star had said with such a cold, dead expression, I'd had to grab his wrist, to feel his pulse, his warmth, to know that he was still the man I had come to know. I tried to reach my heart out to him as well, sister, to understand what made him act so callously, but there was a wall of ice between us, freezing and dangerous - impassable. He is truly of this country, and it pains me to know he has experienced such pain and torment as could build such a wall. Sometimes, I think back to that carefully buried rage I felt briefly when we were first Bonded, and my heart trembles with sadness and worry. Sometimes, I still feel that wild anger through our link, when he forgets to maintain the barrier.

At such times, I wish to help, to fly to his side and do whatever I may to calm him, to ask for him to let me in - but it is impossible. I have been confined to my bed for "recovery" the healers say, and whenever I am not being fussed over, I am meeting with my betrothed.

King Asura is...well, I do not know quite how to describe him. He is very considerate, always asking after how I am, offering his arm to me when we walk, but at times he gives off such a feeling of Madness that I cannot help but wonder if his worship of Sainkan, Sanjik and Skyouki has corrupted him in some way. This night, at my welcoming banquet, King Asura had my wine poured and tasted first. I tried to stop him discreetly, to whisper to him that I was uncomfortable with slaves and would rather die myself than to sacrifice another in my place. And the look he gave me! My heart jumped to my throat. The visiting nobles sitting in lower positions at the high table shifted uncomfortably in their seats, diverting their gazes. I raised my chin, refusing to be cowed; we were betrothed – equal in station, even if he seemed to have forgotten.

"My dearest Lady Tsubaki," he murmured to me, voice so smooth and silky and laced with warning that gooseflesh raised on my arms. "I know you are not from Kalacanda and that you had a traumatic journey here, but there is a way we do things. As the future Queen – as my future Queen – your safety is of our greatest concern."

"I apologize, your Majesty." I said, bending my head slightly. "I meant you no insult. As you know, I am sure, things are done much differently in Shibusen."

King Asura leaned in close, looking up at me through his eyelashes. It is a common move done by the flirts of the court, and to onlookers must have appeared to be so, but he gave off a dangerous aura. "However, Tsubaki, this is _not_ your precious Shibusen. Please understand."

"Of course, your Majesty." I smiled, maintaining the appearance of a betrothed couple, even as I shivered.

Now, as the candle burns low and I squint to read my own letters, my heart still pounds at his unspoken threat. Some part of me knew it was impossible for Asura to have overthrown the entire Hokujou reign in Kalacanda and not be … off in some way, but I did not know I would have to draw on such courage. I wish to have you at my side, to have Black Star near me – so I may ensure the safety and health of both of you. I can only pray to the Nameless One, to beg him to not utter Black Star's name yet. I am truly very worried for his safety. I would beg Asura to allow Black Star to attend to me, to remain by my side, but I fear it would only make the situati –

I apologize for the mess, but oh! Maka, I feel as though I have had my heart torn from my chest, as though what little light I had in this darkness was extinguished. My fingers could not grip the quill any longer after the events of last night, and so I write this in the light of the afternoon. I claimed a headache and escaped to my room once more. I shall relay what happened last night, though writing it hurts nearly as badly as experiencing it.

A rustling in the drapes startled me, and I would have screamed, had a hand not covered my mouth. I thrust my assaulter away, snatching the letter opener off my desk and spinning around, brandishing it much more bravely than I felt. However, when I saw who it was, my makeshift weapon fell to the ground with a loud _clang_ and I threw myself at him. Standing there, hands up and with a twisted smile on his face was none other than Black Star.

When he hugged me back, our Bond was once more opened, thoughts and feelings rushing back and forth, mixing. A dull ache of pain suddenly spread through my body, and I jerked back from him, finally taking a good look at my Warrior.

His face was barely recognizable, so swollen and bruised was it. What I could see of his arms, of his legs, showed the rest of him was in a similar state. I could feel through the Bond that the less visible parts of him, his midsection particularly, were far worse. I clutched my own stomach, the signals radiating from him causing ghost pain in me. My eyes filled with tears as I approached him once more, reaching out to run a finger over his blackened cheek.

"What…what happened to you?"

He dropped his gaze, grabbing my hand gently and moving it back to my side. "Lady Nakatsukasa, I know I had said it were best not to tell we were Bonded, but I believe it may even be better if we have nothing to do with one another. There is less of a chance of discovery, that way."

A rage I had never known filled me. "Did Asura have this done to you?" He did not answer me, so I grabbed his chin and jerked his gaze back up to meet mine. The answer was in those bruised green eyes. "So he did. Why? _Why, Black Star?_"

"It was my punishment. I deserved it. I failed him, failed the country – I failed you."

His voice was so broken, the hopeless, helpless feeling that carried over the Bond, the words he could not voice – the anger drained from me, and all I could do was clutch him close, hiding my tears.

"Of course you didn't. How could you have?" I answered him, trying to convey how much I felt that. "You were the whole reason I am here – that I am here alive. I shall speak with Asura tomorrow. This is unacceptable."

A scornful laugh burst out of him and he released me, striding anxiously away a few paces. "That is the worst thing you could do, if you excuse my impertinence, Lady Nakatsukasa." He used the titles, used respectful, formal language to remind himself of the difference in our stations. "As I said earlier, it would be better, safer, if we were once more strangers. I simply did my duty. Nothing more."

I stared uncomprehendingly at him. Though I could no longer feel his presence in my heart, I still said "But we are Bonded?"

"I shall find a way to break it. It must be possible." He closed his eyes, and then stepped close, bending painfully and kissing my hand. His lips lingered a little longer and though he had blocked our connection, I could still feel the good-bye in the kiss, felt a warm tear slide over my suddenly cold skin. "Please do not do anything to anger the Master. Please be safe, Tsubaki." And he looked at me with such conflicted eyes I was frozen to the spot.

And then he was gone.

I have not seen him since, though I have heard he was demoted from King Asura's personal retainer and is now serving on the walls. Black Star has been replaced by some gentleman named Jamie Giriko, and the disgust and fear with which the servants say his name freezes my heart. He is ruthless and takes whatever he wants, regardless of the methods. They whisper, too, that Giriko serves a second master – a woman named Medusa. The name was familiar, but I had to think back to your previous letters to understand why. To think that the King's own personal retainer would be working for two masters stirs doubt in my mind. Is Asura aware of this connection? Has he perhaps encouraged it, even? There is much to think on, much still to discover - and it appears as though the serving staff are the best sources of information. I shall do some digging, ask some questions. I am their future Queen; it is not as though they may refuse me.

Thoughts of Black Star sometimes appear, crippling feelings of helplessness and sadness, but if I am to survive here, if I am to be useful to King and Country - my _true_ King and Country - then I must not wallow in my own self-pity. Simply knowing that he is alive, and hopefully in a safer place than if he were by my side, brings me comfort, and I cling to that hope.

As always, I also take comfort in knowing you are safe, although the trial Sir Stein forced you and Master Soul to face breaks my heart. You are not a monster, Maka – there is no way you could be one. You are true and good. There are doubts in the hearts of all humans, and as you are not some god, you are no exception. There is magic that exploits those doubts, that takes them and deepens them, until you are consumed. It is not your fault, and it does not change who you are. Master Soul knows this, and this is why he does not bear any grudge against you. Doubting yourself so will only make you more susceptible to such magic in the future. Have trust in yourself, in Master Soul, and in the goodness of your Bond.

As always, your sister,

Tsubaki

* * *

><p>Dear Tsubaki,<p>

My fear for you would mount regardless of anything else given your account of your betrothed, and yet, this is not all that has my stomach in knots. It pains me to say it, but the man your brother would have you marry is neither good nor honorable. Indeed, he is anything but-he is the enemy of us all and I _will _see you away from him!

Soon we will fly to the castle as fast as our horses and our wits may carry us, but it must wait until we can recover. But I get ahead of myself! I wish there were but a few words adequate to paint just how dangerous this man is to all of us, but I fear the only way to show the depths of his depravity is to tell you what happened to us mere days after we left the hamlet of Needle.

Kalacanda is a strange country, as you likely know better than I by now, unkempt and near feral. The towns are mostly surrounded in high palisades and heavily gated, the people are suspicious and rude, the roads in disrepair. Though they neighbor our homeland closely, it is a different world from what we knew, and though our people share a tongue from whence our two lands were one in the depths of history long past, even still, the place felt odd and alien.

After the suspicious glares and fearful looks we received in Needle Village, Soul and I slept under the stars, choosing rather to face their cold indifference than the mistrust we would meet with in another town. It is chill now, with Winter upon us, but we are well provided and the warmth of my Wizard assures I may never be cold. And no, Tsubaki, there is nothing to it but to share warmth, as Bonded pairs often do in such circumstances. While I can see your eyebrows reach for your hairline even from so far away, guess your suppositions about something that would be improper for any but those Bonded or wed, it simply isn't so. Surely as you are now Bonded yourself, you must understand how impropriety becomes meaningless when you share your soul.

But this is hardly the point! There is a story I must tell and you must hear, for it concerns you most of all.

On our third day of travel, the road veered into a thick wood, though the more deeply into this forest we rode, the more we realized it was oddly, eerily quiet. Still, we met no one and faced no danger as late afternoon approached and Soul suggested we would be best served to find a suitable place to camp for the night. We went off the road, leading the horses on foot, and eventually found a small clearing near a stream. It seemed ideal-sheltered and private-so we began to settle our things, trying to get everything in order. We kept the horses tied at the edge of the tree line as I worked on laying out our bedrolls and Soul started a small fire. By the time we were done and had a small pot of stew working over the flames, it was dusk, the shadows long and deep in the eerily quiet woods around us. We both sat on Soul's bedroll, doing little, but talking of subjects various and random. Our childhoods came up briefly, and I spoke much of you, but while Soul mentioned a brother and even some of their exploits together, I could tell there were things he was trying to block from me even still, things that he wished me not to know. But-I should get to the point! Soon enough we were eating, the stew bland but warm, and it was then that we both froze, both heard it, the horses nickering nervously. We put our bowls down slowly, carefully, and Soul grabbed my hand as we stood.

_There's someone._ His thought was clear within my mind.

_Yes_, I replied. _Be ready._

And it was then that the clearing exploded in fire, that Soul threw me to the ground, his body covering mine, before we both rolled away and stood in a crouch, back to back, looking for our attacker.

After a time, I saw their souls across the clearing. I shared the image with my Wizard, and then we were focusing together, his own line of flame launching towards one of the two, who shrieked as they narrowly avoided it, obviously becoming singed. I drew my sword and rushed towards our attackers, keeping Soul's hand firmly in mine, strengthening our connection. We had not fought successfully together in training, I have told you, but we did so now; we were completely in tune, my acceptance of the Bond having burned away the barriers that kept us from truly fighting as one the way Wizard and Warrior should. As we finally neared them, avoiding the fire launched by the Witch again, for a Witch it was, we saw better who we faced-two figures, not tall, one with a large, lethal looking black blade, the other clearly the sister of those who we had slain many weeks before. We could see them both by the light of our fire and by the light of the tree aflame behind them-the pink hair and short, curvy stature of this Witch was much like those who had captured Soul, and her face as she glared at us was full of hate, of loathing. But the one with her was strange-lean, in a long black robe, with choppy lilac hair. I might have thought the person a Witch, Tsubaki, for they had that same strange cast, but they wielded a blade rather than magic. I could not tell if it were man or woman, but with a sword leveled at me, it was hardly important, for the instant we were close, the tall, thin figure charged to attack and I met their blade with my own.

"Crona," the Witch hissed, "Don't be a fool. Use your blood-it's why you're here." She was dodging an attack by Soul, I think, hard pressed (he tells me he had hit her with ice and was pushing his advantage).

"Yes, Lady Miza," the person, Crona they had been called, stammered. And then, Tsubaki, it was the oddest thing, but as I was able to land a deep gash on the shoulder of my opponent, they leveled their eerie blue eyed stare at me to tell me, "my blood is black, you know," and as a smile spread on their features, they touched their wound and, indeed, their hand came back dark, as if stained completely by ink. Then they held that hand out and the blackness shot towards me in sharp spikes; it was all I could do to avoid being pierced! I know not how it could be, but the blood was a weapon, sharp and deadly. Perhaps this Crona was a Witch after all-I am still uncertain. But again, I digress. There is a point here, my sister, but I feel I must tell all to get to it; I need you to understand it when and as I did so that it cannot be mistaken.

"Yes, yes Crona! You heathens shall die here, you who thought yourselves worthy to slay my very own sisters, and I will drink your blood in celebration!" the Witch cackled even as she hurled more magic towards my Wizard.

As I quickly found that slicing this enemy with my blade could only prove deadly to me, I moved back and Soul did the same. We needed to regroup, reassess.

"Don't run," Crona called after, moving slowly towards where we had backed away. They stuttered and stumbled over their words, sounding so nervous and afraid that I might have felt badly for them if their murderous intent weren't so clear. "I need to kill you. Lady Medusa and Master Asura will punish me again if I fail," the person whined, and their words confused me, though I could not take the time to process them. But yes, Tsubaki, yes, they said Master _Asura._ We must discuss this, and we will, but I will finish our tale lest you fear for us, as I know you must.

_How do I fight that? _I asked my Wizard within our joined souls.

_Perhaps I should fight it._ He answered. _We stay close-you watch for the Witch's attacks. _

_No, you can't face such a blade. _I refused, and then I charged the swordwielder again, heedless of Soul's shouts to stop, heedless of it all. However, I had a plan, a gambit to assure we would need divide our attention no longer, even if there wasn't time enough to convey it-and at the last second, I veered to charge the Witch. She was surprised by the move and soon, very soon, I arrived in front of her and sliced down. She held out a hand to shoot me with electricity as it happened, but it was too late to save her-my blade, magically sharp and lethal, sliced through her shoulder and down, lopping off one arm, and she collapsed to the ground, falling unconscious or perhaps dead, I can't be sure. That she was dead by the time I was able to return to her, however, was undeniable.

Then Soul was screaming my name from nearby, and I whirled around to see a black sword arcing towards me. But before it could hit, for I had not time to block, there was something between us and I watched in horror as I realized that something was my Wizard, watched as the swordwielder sliced into him mercilessly, watched as my Wizard collapsed to the ground, soaking it red with his blood. I shrieked then, my sister, shrieked his name in my pain, my horror, and somehow, someway, as he rasped at me to run, I was full of our Bond in that moment, and it filled me with a strength like nothing I've ever known. I seized and channelled my Wizard's inborn magic in my rage and grief, called on the very earth to slam into our opponent. The earth pinned them against a tree, must have injured them greatly.

"I don't know how to deal with this," the person whimpered, and then there was an outpouring of that inky black, and the rock and earth exploded into the clearing.

I threw myself atop Soul to shield him, and when the dust cleared, our enemy was gone, fled to the depths of the forest. I could sense their soul retreating, but could do nothing to stop them with my Wizard bleeding out in my hands. His eyes were shut-he'd lost consciousness along with his rapidly draining lifeblood. I might have cried, Tsubaki. I certainly felt like crying, the idea I could lose him too painful, far too painful. But I felt his wounds intensely, felt my own weakness growing with his, and knew I must do something.

I called on our Bond, called on the gods, called on anything and everything as I held him in my shaking arms, his form limp and weak. After a time, I noticed we were surrounded by light, soft and white and beautiful. I did not question it-I could feel that it was good, that it was no threat, could feel it come from my own soul. I simply kept holding my Wizard, kept our souls close, kept focusing my wishes for him to be okay. He had to be okay-I could not, _would no_t lose him.

Eventually, however, I regained enough sense to realize that I must do more than simply hold him if I were to help him, so I tore off part of my own cloak, and then, tried to remove his leather vest, remove his shirt to see to the wound. It was already torn across and soaked in blood, but I needed to be careful lest I made it worse. When both fabric and leather were gone, I expected to see his insides spilling out, so vicious had been the cut, so great was the amount of blood soaking the ground beneath us, but while I saw blood slicking his firm, tanned flesh, there was no gaping wound, merely an angry red line where a wound should have been, the flesh closed, if not entirely healed. I blinked down at him, confused, for had my prayers been answered? _ Soul had been healed_.

Then it came to me. It was not the gods, Tsubaki, though perhaps they had some sway in it, _it was me._ The healing came from my very soul, amplified by the power of our Bond. In my shock, in my relief, the memories flooded me-of all the times when we were children that I had kissed your scraped knee or scratched hand, only for it to seem much better. The day I ran to my father when he was thrown from his horse, threw my arms around him, yet, the leg that seemed like it must be broken just moments before was only strained. When I had touched Soul's wounds in the cave, the very wounds I had inflicted, and they seemed much better soon after. Somehow, someway, I am able to use my soul to heal, and the Bond has only strengthened this. It is a strange thing. I must write to my father to ask of it, for I do not understand how it could be, but that it is so is undeniable.

I almost could not believe it, that I had done such a thing, but Soul's healed chest was too clear a proof for me to deny. Still, you know me, sister, I needed to see it with my own eyes. I focused my wishes on him as I had before, placed my hands over his chest, and the soft glow returned. The line on his chest grew less red, less angry, and seeing it work before me it was beyond refute, impossible as it seems. Soon I felt weak with the effort, light headed, and all I wanted was to curl up with Soul to rest. Yet, I could not. Danger still lurked, so as Soul seemed to be sleeping comfortably, in no danger for the moment, my magic or aura or I know not what making his slumber peaceful, I left him for a moment to see to our fallen enemy, but I found only a corpse, the wound I had inflicted having slain her.

I scanned for Crona as well, but that soul was far away now and still fleeing, clearly injured and afraid. I returned to my Wizard and put his head in my lap, stroked his hair, and tried to keep some focus lest we be attacked unawares. He looked so pale with blood loss, yet so peaceful. He had protected me, my sister, had thrown himself in front of a blade meant for me. I was torn between anger and admiration at the action, for although his rash move had saved me, he had nearly died in the action, would have died but for the odd miracle of my healing, and that was not acceptable. Still-my heart swelled with what he had done, swells still. He is so good, Tsubaki, so brave and so loyal, and I do not know how I could have borne his loss. We must grow stronger together that such a thing will never, never happen again.

I sat with my thoughts for a time before they drifted to Crona's words and I knew-_I knew_ I needed to get word to you, and to my father, for it was too much, almost overwhelming to have discovered that it is the King of Kalacanda himself who pulls the strings, who orders the Witches, who sews chaos in our once peaceful land! To have discovered that it is the very King you are to wed who is our great enemy, who weaves this great plot, who sends such dark, twisted beings to accost our people was almost too much to fathom! And there is more yet that I have not told, more to fear, more to face! But I knew not the whole truth that night, and my fear for you was the thing that most consumed me. I began to struggle with fatigue then, fighting for consciousness as all I had done caught up with my body, but I needed so desperately to protect my Wizard! In the end, my fatigue won, however, and I ended up falling into sleep huddled over him.

We slept into the next day, and miraculously, we remained unmolested. Crona was long gone, the Witch long dead, and nothing else must have strayed into our path. When I awoke, we had somehow shifted and I found myself in my Wizard' arms. As my eyes sought his face, I saw that he was awake, and he smiled at me weakly.

"Hey," he croaked out, voice hoarse.

"Hello." I blinked at him. He smiled softly, and I returned it, just happy we had both lived through our great trial, that our Bond had been strong enough to keep us safe. "How-are you feeling?" I asked tentatively, though I might have known on my own if I would.

"Like hell, but I'm alive, so I'll take it." He sat up at this and I sat with him. He gestured to his healed chest and it was a question. I shrugged, for I knew not the answer, but let him see my memories of the night before, and then he nodded.

"You must have elfin blood," he said in something like awe.

"Elfin-blood?" I asked, for I was confused. You know we've read of elves, Tsubaki, that race long hidden among us, so elusive, but how could that apply to _me_?

Soul only nodded, though, as if it were the most normal, most logical, most natural conclusion in the world. "Sometimes, it shows up strongly in humans generations later-sort of like Elemental blood," he smiled ruefully. "Learned a thing or three about that sort of thing. I thought it might be possible when we first Bonded and I discovered how you could read souls, but this makes it undeniable." And he flooded me with his readings, then, his research into Elementals that had also taught him of other mixed bloodlines, and I knew then he must be right, though I understood not _how. _

Too confused by the implications to face them, I rose and decided to see if our enemies left anything of use behind. There was naught but the corpse of the Witch, but I searched it diligently and found little until I checked the scroll case at her waist.

There were several letters there, and their contents were nothing short of frightening, sister, yet I must share them. They detailed a list of targets, dozens of people in Shibusen, and mentioned the importance of their removal to the plan of the Master, who we know now is your betrothed.

While the plan itself was never detailed, that it would serve to cast Shibusen, nay, to cast all living things under Kalacandian control was clear. There was something hinted of fear and dark magic, and Tsubaki, whatever they plan, it is vast and dark and must not come to pass. My heart froze the more I read, and with my mounting fear, uncontrollable, Soul called for me, too weak yet to stand, but feeding off my feelings. I shared the letters with him, and we both knew we must act, but Soul was too weak, will be too weak yet for some time. I believed then that if I continued my healing daily, he would be sufficiently strong for us to travel in a few days, but it was days longer than I could stand! I knew not what to do. We had to retrieve you, we had to warn Shibusen, we had to do _something._

Yet Soul convinced me we should read through all, know all, before we decided-that whatever plans were afoot have been long since, and that there was no action you could yet take until we might get to you, and therefore, it were better to think it all through. I listened, Tsubaki, with a heavy heart, wanting so desperately to fly to my sister, to keep you safe!

It is the following morning now that I write to you. I have no more details of what your betrothed plans, but I know it must be stopped. When Soul is healed, when we may, we will ride to you, my sister, free you from the darkness that surrounds you, and return you to Shibusen with everything we have found, return you to the safety of our homeland where we will all face the coming tide of darkness together. There is so much that remains shadowed and mysterious. Who this Crona is, how Medusa may be involved, what Asura plans that could control so many so thoroughly as the letters hint will occur. How I wish for your insight in this, wish for your aid, wish for my sister to help me solve this puzzle as you have ever helped me. Perhaps when we meet again, we might work together to know the truth as we did when we were children, turning every piece until they all fit together and the picture becomes clear. This is all I may hope for.

Until then, I beg you to be calm and to be safe. My fear for you is vast, but I will see you out of that place, you have my word. Soul, too, has vowed to help me, and your retrieval is our only remaining goal in Kalacanda, since we have now done our duty by Shibusen. Already we planned to come to you, to help you, but now it is that much more imperative that it be done and quickly. My fear for you is stifling, nearly overwhelming, but I remind myself that fear will only cripple, that I must face it down with courage and resolve. We _will_ see you safe, my dear sister, this is my vow, and we will see it _soon_. I urge you to have courage as well, to face the fear with your kind, brave heart alone until we may face it together.

I will write to you again when we are near. In the interim, please prepare as best you can to steal away and meet us. Perhaps your Warrior will be of help in this, though I yet worry he may be a part of this dark plan-still, if he has fallen out of favor with the King, he might wish to flee with you. I do not trust him, but as you clearly do, as you are Bonded and he seems to have some care for you, and as you are so deeply set in that viper's nest without other friends near, I pray that he keeps his vows to protect you and that I will soon find you safe and whole.

Ever yours,

Maka

* * *

><p>Dear Papa,<p>

I realize I haven't been as diligent in writing to you as you wished, but much has happened and there is neither time nor space to relay it all. Know that while we faced trials, faced danger, we are yet safe and under no immediate threat. I will share more with you when we meet again, I promise, as there are many questions that have arisen in our travels, questions about myself and our bloodline, but for now a single letter must suffice.

The important part is this-my Wizard and I have uncovered the identity of the Master who plots against our homeland, and it is none other than King Asura himself! Moreover, we have discovered that his plot is more far reaching than we could ever have imagined, though details are yet hazy. Still, that the intent is to exercise some sort of control over the masses using dark magic seems clear, and gives you and the rest of the King's closest advisors a place to start, to try to figure out what their plan might be and how to stop it. We uncovered all of this in a packet of letters we retrieved, and that there are spies within the King's own ranks is also clear, though who was not included.

All of this we discovered after we were accosted by the sister of the Witches we had slain before, and it was from her remains that we obtained this correspondence. With her was a stranger who was called Crona, an odd figure who wielded their dark blood as a weapon most deadly. This person escaped, and if you have word of them, or can find word of them, it may yet aid us as I know not if we will be attacked by them a second time. As to the rest, we will share all we retrieved with you, with the King and his council, when we return, but there is a task that must be seen to first, and I know, Papa, you of all people can guess what it is as you know me too well.

We are a day's ride from the capital and intend to retrieve Tsubaki, to see her home safely. That the retrieval of a Lady of the Kingdom should be the task of a Bonded pair seems good and right, as she is under the protection of the King, just as are all of his good citizens.

My Wizard has bid me tell you he kept his promise to you and will continue to keep it-that I will return to you unharmed. I would berate you for extracting such a promise, yet I know he gave it unasked and would have fulfilled it regardless-our Bond tells me as much-so I will relay his thoughts with no further comment.

I await your reply should it come before we depart, but know my intent is unshakeable. I will see my dearest friend safe no matter the cost, for I would be no true Knight, no true friend, to leave her in such peril, and no matter what else I may have become, I am a Knight and her truest friend even still.

Know that I love you, Papa, and that I pray for you and our fair land of Shibusen, for our King, for his heir, and for all my fellow citizens. I hope to see you soon, but until I do, I will do my best to honor you all through my actions, and to keep you all safe. We will return with Tsubaki and all of us will stand together as we must. It will be a great comfort to have my dearest friend with me once more, and I know that her strength and compassion will be a boon to us all. In this, my Wizard is with me, as he is with me in all things, and together, we will do what we can to turn the tide of this growing darkness and see our friends and loved ones safe at last.

Ever your daughter,

Maka

* * *

><p><strong>End notes:<strong>

The End – sort of! We've got a sequel in the works, and if you liked this installation (and we really hope you did) then you'll love the next one, too. It's gonna be hella dramatic and there are oh so many surprises in store for you, dear readers!

Now, because of the epistolary format, there were details we couldn't expand upon without it seeming weird. These two women grew up together in the same culture, learning the same history, worshipping the same gods, and if they were to pen down explanations, of, say, how the letters themselves worked – well, it would be weird. SO! We've come up with a short little "Guide to _Letters to My Sister_" if you will. Without further ado, here it is:

Let's start off with a couple of the **FAQs** we encountered during the beta.

1. _How the heck are they getting these things back and forth so quickly?_

That's a wonderful question and we're glad you asked! The short of it is that before she Sealed her magic away, Tsubaki and Maka wanted to create a way for them to stay in touch. So Tsu charmed a couple boxes so that they will transport the letter only to its matched destination. For example, when Tsubaki puts a letter in the box, it disappears from hers and appears in Maka's, and vice versa. The boxes have a magical lock on them as well, and only Maka and Tsubaki can open their respective letterboxes – unless of course the charm on them is broken by a more powerful Wizard. Which is why Tsubaki is so afraid of her brother finding her letterbox.

2. _What is the distinction between Wizard and Witch?_

As we have Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty being called Wizards, the difference is obviously not gender. What we were going for with the labeling of Wizards was a sort of equivalent to the Weapons in canon. Wizards and Witches both have magical power, obviously, but to be classified a Wizard, one must be Bonded with a Warrior and sanctioned by the King. If both of these requirements are not fulfilled, then the magic-bearer is a Witch. A majority of Witches are proud to be called that, and a majority of them come from Kalacanda, because Bonding is so rare in that country, but it doesn't mean that no one is born with magic. Thus - Witch.

3. _How does the Bond work, exactly, and why is it so important?_

Magic in this world is extremely difficult to control and exhausts the user, as was mentioned in the story, because it uses the Witch/Wizard's own life force to create the power. A Wizard can get around this dangerous flaw by Bonding their Soul with a Warrior. This gives them greater control over their magic, and also allows them to use more powerful magic because there are two life-forces being drawn on. Also, as with Resonance in canon, the power of two souls is far greater than the sum of it's parts. There is, as well, a benefit for the Warrior, of course. When trained and synced with their Wizard, Warriors can use their partner's magic power to create extraordinarily powerful, magic-enhanced physical attacks. Again, think Soul Resonance in canon.

4. _What's the Arcane Mark?_

As mentioned in 2, Witches are extremely common in Kalacanda. And, as a sort of throwback to the days when the Hoshizoku reigned and also as a nod to the canon Witch Council – oh man more on that in the sequel; it's gonna be so great – they've created a sort of Witch gang sign, if you will. It's like they're proclaiming _hey, fucker, we're Witches_ to the whole world.

_5.__What's all this talk of the Great War?_

Well, it's still being decided if this will be expanded upon in the sequel, but we can give you a brief overview of it. The Great War between Shibusen and Kalacanda happened about 14 years before this fic is set, when Tsubaki was 8 and the rest of the gang was 6. Therefore, of the Shibusen people, Tsubaki has the clearest memories of what happened because she was older, but, of everyone, Black Star was probably affected the most because he grew up in Kalacanda and saw the war first hand. It was his home, his family, that was being destroyed around him, and that, friends, tends to change a person. But, basically, the Great War was when Asura tried to overthrow King Mortimer's rule and take Shibusen, like he did with the Hoshizoku in Kalacanda.

Well, that's about all we can think of right now, but if you see anything you're just like _huh?_ about then please feel free to shoot either one of us a question.

Now for the explanation of the religions. It was so much fun designing and creating all of these gods and the methods in which they are worshipped. As a general rule, each god is connected with a certain day of the week, a day when their power is the greatest and worship should be done on that day. As for the Kalacandian gods - the Dark Ones - so twisted are they, so powerful their influence over their followers, that worship of them is mostly limited to an hour, called the Hour of [insert god name here].

Originally, Kalacanda and Shibusen were one land, but when the Hoshizoku began to come to power in the united land, and because their views were so radically different from the royal family - aka the line Kid is descended from - a great schism happened. The Hoshizoku and their followers worshipped the Dark Ones, while those who remained loyal to the Crown gave their offerings to the Gods of Light. Thus, a great, religion-based war happened, and the country was torn in two. There's a lot of hate still between the countries - especially after the Great War - but most of it is based around a disdain for the other's religion.

Anyway, that's just some general background information about it; more details are in the actual descriptions of the gods mentioned here.

_The Gods of Light_

**1.****Eibon** - yep, the Shibusen people worship Eibon. He's their main god, actually. He's extremely powerful, and is basically the ruler of all the gods, kind of like Zeus is to the Greek gods. Though Eibon has no control over taking or giving life, he is believed to hold the souls of everyone in his hands. So in this case, Eibon is sort of viewed as being the father of everyone. In general, alongside the prayers for the other gods, worshippers will also call upon Eibon. For example, if someone were to be praying for, say, a good harvest, they would give offerings to the Great Mother, but they would also have a little something for Eibon.

**2.****The Great Mother** - the Mother for short. She is viewed as being the dealer of life, but is also worshipped for good health and maidenly protection. Pregnant women, hopeful husbands, and farmers alike all worship the Mother, praying for her to give give them healthy children, healthy crops. In addition, she is also seen as a protector of life, so when someone is dying, for example, the Mother's name is invoked to try and ward off sickness.

**3.****The Nameless One** - much mystery surrounds this god. In general, he is worshipped as a male, but there is no rule against someone viewing her as a female. The Nameless One is associated with being the taker of life, and so the only one who know his name or what he looks like - or even if he is a he - are those whose souls he's taking. However, it is said that when a hero from lore - who is whispered to have been the King himself - was dying on the battlefield, the Nameless One appeared to him and saved his life. As such, the Nameless One is now worshipped as the protector of the Knighthood - which is why Tsubaki invokes him so often in her letters to Maka.

I believe only these 3 Shibusen gods were mentioned in this story, but there are many more minor gods associated with smaller things, such as weather and happiness.

_The Dark Ones_

**1.****The Dark God** - though he is a also a taker of life, unlike the Nameless One, the Dark God does so indiscriminately. It is whispered, especially to naughty children, that the Dark God sees all, and does not approve of disobedience. The 3 other primarily worshipped gods in Kalacanda are the arms of the Dark God.

**2.****Sainkan** - the goddess of Calamity (from the Japanese character Sainan 災難). She is said to be the most powerful weapon of the Dark God, for she can cause plagues and famine wherever she touches. Her lover is Sanjik, and if one were to incur the wrath of both together, it is likely that they'd never be seen again.

**3.****Sanjik** - the god of Disaster (from the Japanese character Sanji 惨事). He, too, causes great grief, but his effects tend to be more of the physical kind, such as a natural disaster. Lover of Sainkan.

**4.****Skyouki **- the god/dess of insanity (from the Japanese character Kyōki 狂気). Depending on who s/he is approaching, Skyouki can take on the appearance of a man or a woman. Though Sainkan is the most powerful in terms of effect on the masses, Skyouki has the greatest effect on worshipers. S/he tends to prey on the weak, on those suffering from the punishment of Sainkan and Sanjik, and Skyouki can cause the most fearful effect, for insane people, especially insane people with power (her/his favorite target), tend to cause the most damage.

As you can probably guess, the 3 arms of the Dark God are generally worshipped in tandem. It can be difficult and gets expensive - which you can bet Asura loves because as the "chosen of the Dark Ones" he has access to like a good deal of the offerings, though he's only interested in the monetary ones. When all is said and done, the Kalacandian people tend to visit a shrine every day, for even when it is not the day of the god, if you don't offer something to all of them, they get jealous, and then your ass is grass and they're gonna mow it. However, the offering for the god whose day and hour it is better be a hell of a lot better than the offerings for the other 2.

Anyway, that's some general information, and we hope everything makes a bit more sense now!


End file.
